A Change of Mind
by vaguilera.1
Summary: Glinda took a swig of the Green Elixir and now her future could possible be Limited if she can't understand what's real or in her mind. Elphaba's life now hangs in Glinda's hands. Gliyero, Fiyeraba, mild Gelphie, Glissa, dark Boq/Nessa, dark Gloq.
1. Chapter 1

okay listen to this Glinda is heartbroken after Elphie and Fiyero leave. Glinda takes teh drink the Wizard offered. soon Glinda is going to know more than she could thinkg possible. it's a bit by the book in the way that Glinda did become a great Sorceress and actually has power of spell. the bubble she created herself. and you'll notice some of the songs from the musical. I don't own anything but the idea of this fic so don't sue.

* * *

The throne room burst into action as the green witch Elphaba began walking towards the Wizard after having found that the same man she at one point idolized became nothing more than a powerless sham. Her long strides brought her even closer to the cowardly man and his whimpering became a tad louder the closer she got to him. His whimpers and the earlier bout of flying monkeys; which the Wizard released at a word from the lanky green woman, brought the attention of the Gale Force.

Three men barged in with staffs and rifles at ready. Well of the three men two were carrying staffs rendering them in the lower class of command and the man who held the riffle out had an air of command. It was achieved by his air of superiority and of course his uniform; it signified that he was the captain of the guard of the Gale Force.

"Are you alright your Ozness?" the tall blonde Captain of the Guard let out before another voice froze his once in a lifetime pattern of thought.

"Fiyero?"

The blonde man, who was the captain, saw the tall green woman and froze for a second before his training took over and assessed the situation.

"I don't believe it."

The Captain needed time and he had to be quick on his feet but more importantly cunning. He had a plan.

"Fiyero, thank the Unnamed God it's you"

"Silence, Witch!"

Using the butt of his riffle he slams it to the ground, scaring the fallen goat which took off and by default the Green Witch.

Thinking of himself clever one of his two guards let out a bit of pun. "There's a goat on the lamb, Sir."

Still looking at Elphaba, Fiyero rolls his eyes at the two idiots behind him. "There's no time for that. I need you too-." He needed an excuse to be alone in this room with the witch and for the love of Lurline he couldn't really think of one. His eyes lit up and thought about the ridiculous allegations the people of Oz began to gossip during his 'engagement' party to Glinda.

"Never mind all that. Fetch me some... some water." Fiyero ordered to the guards, while Elphaba looked at him funny.

The confused guards looked at each other and one of them asked, "Water, sir?

"You heard me, as much as you can carry."

Both of the guards salute and respond, "Yes, sir!" before setting out for water.

With the departure of the other two guards Elphaba finds the courage to speak to Fiyero.

"Fiyero…"

"I said Silence!"

Fiyero walks to the back of the Wizards animatronics mask following his whimpers he pulls him out and when the Wizard try's to get some words out Fiyero roughly throws him towards his electronic mask and aims his riffle at him.

"Don't make a sound, your Ozness, unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz..." Fiyero walks towards Elphaba's fallen broom and picks it up and throws it to Elphaba. "Elphaba, I'll find Doctor Dillamond later, now get out of here."

With a visible sigh of relief she told Fiyero, "Oh, Fiyero, I thought you'd change."

Turning to look in Elphaba's eyes he replied.

"I have changed. Now go." He smiled at her and would have continued if his blonde fiancé hadn't walked in.

Wearing the formal dress and tiara she was wearing for the special occasion Ball thrown in their honor, Glinda and Fiyero's, to formally celebrate their engagement, which was interrupted by the 'attack' in the Wizard's throne room. Glinda had walked in to retrieve Fiyero and head back to her adoring public and she was going to make her fiancé walk back when she noticed her. Her one true friend, best friend and adopted sister; Elphaba.

"Elphie?" she ran to her and hugged her and pulled back. "Oh, Lurline, Elphie it's you. What are you doing here? You can't…"

Glinda was about to start ranting about her friends outing into the palace when it was more than clear that she was a wanted person. When she was interrupted her fiancé, Fiyero.

"Glinda, get back to the ball. Everything is being handled."

Turning to look at the man she saw that he was holding the Wizard at gun point.

"Fiyero, what are you…your Ozness he means no disrespectation. You see we are friends from school and-

"Glinda!" Fiyero called trying to cut short whatever excuse she was about to utter. Still holding the rifle toward the Wizard, he walked towards Elphaba turns to her. "Elphaba we need to go before the other guards get here."

At his words he received two disbelieving stares by the two women in his life.

"We?"

"Fiyero, what are you saying?" At the guilty look he threw her way, Glinda jumped to conclusions trying really hard to disbelieve that they weren't true. "We, you mean that you and her all this time, behind my back?"

"No, Glinda it wasn't like that." Elphaba blurted out while her brainless companion contradicted her.

"Yes, it was. I mean no, I mean it's complicated." Turning away from his now ex-girlfriend/ex-fiancé as her face turned from shock; to disbelieving; to confused and finally heartache and pain. "Glinda I'm sorry. Elphaba lets go."

Starring at their retreating backs she gave out her defeated words, "Fine, Run away you two deserve each other." Glinda bowed her head and let out a whimper.

When the witch and his ex-captain of the guard left he turned to the blonde and pulled out a small green vial, opened it and offered it to her.

"Here take a swig of this, it numbs the pain."

Looks up at the Wizard and then down at the offered vial. She knew she shouldn't accept whatever it was in the vial but the thought of the two people she cared about betraying her hurt her to much to even try and form a coherent reason not to accept.

"Thank you, your Ozness." Reaching for the vial she took it and the Wizard smiled a bit. She was about to drink from it when the blow fishy press secretary walked through the throne room in what it seemed giddy delight.

"Where is she? Is it true that your betrothed captured her?" Madame Morrible asked.

Turning to the woman the wizard seemed a bit peeved at being interrupted by her presence, "Actually he left with her. It seems that our new captain had other plans."

"Oh, no so that means she hasn't been captured."

"Yes, and considering how well Elphaba had been eluding us…"

"Now it shall be ten times as hard then. I believe we're going to need to think harder in our chase."

While the Wizard and Madame Morrible had been trying to think of a way to capture the green witch, the blonde sorceress stared at the green bottle in her hand that seemed to be mocking her with it's color. She was mad and she wasn't thinking strait and she wanted revenge. The whispered words of her two companions brought an idea to 'help' them.

"Her sister." The sorceress whispered.

"What? What did she say?" Asked Morrible of Glinda and then of the Wizard.

Having not really heard the whisper he looked to the girl and asked, "What's that you say dear?"

"Elphaba's sister. Spread a rumor that her sister is in danger and she'll fly to her."

The Wizard looked at the blonde awkwardly at the fact that the ditzy blonde actually said something helpful. While Morrible grinned at the blonde, she was finally proving herself to her.

"Right."

"Now if your Ozness will excuse me I have a headache and will take my leave." She almost ran out barely holding her tears and heartbreak carrying with her the green uncapped bottle. She still couldn't believe that Fiyero and Elphaba could be capable of hurting her. It was luck that the city was empty on this night but painful thinking that they are not out here because they are at the palace celebrating her 'engagement' with the Winkie prince. That last thought made her chest heavy and gave her difficulty to breathe. But in the only good side of that thought was that the Ozians wouldn't be out where they could see Glinda the Good breakdown. Stopping on a street lamp she leaned against it and she reflected something that a girl of her social standing and title shouldn't have a need to do.

"Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart. There's a girl I know, he loves her so; I'm not that Girl." She fell to her knees not caring about dirtying her dress and for the first time in a very long time she sobbed out lout in a public place not caring if any one who wasn't at the ball would see her.

Later that night after having sobbed herself out of tears, she returned to her room at the Emerald Palace and went to her vanity where she sat down and stared onto her reflection. Broken and tired she stared and looked trying to find the small cracks; that in her mind were visible. After a while she couldn't dare to look at herself any longer and looked away and when moved to put her hand on her vanity to push herself away she finally felt the weight that she seemed to have since she left the throne room.

In her hand there she held the green bottle that the Wizard had offered to her when her fiancé ran away with her best friend. Looking away from it she flinched at the reminder and thoughts that flowed in her mind. She closed her eyes and was going to set the cork less green bottle on her vanity when the words the Wizard had told her earlier were brought to the front of her mind. Looking back at the bottle she tried to make a decision on whether or not to drink from the bottle. She didn't have many options to weigh in about not taking a drink; the only thing stopping her was zilch. Nothing in her heart but heartache and it kept making itself known to her more often; she took a long drink from the bottle and then set it down to the vanity. Pulling herself up away from the vanity she walked to her bed and plunked down and passed out. What ever was in that bottle knocked Glinda out and it didn't give her time to remove her dress and clean up her makeup. When she awakens she will be a grumpy sorceress.

* * *

Please review i want to know what you thing and your questions. flames are also appreciated. they make the writer know there's something stupid that needs removing. thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Own Don't Sue.

* * *

The light floated into the room through the green emerald window in one of the master suites in that level of the castle. It was in this level that the one the people of Oz called Glinda the Good inhabited since her stay in the Emerald City after her graduation from Shiz. Glinda the Good wasn't just a voice and presence from the Wizard to his people but also a Sorceress. She was one of the now very few who actually possessed the power to conjure any magik and two of them lived in the Emerald Palace. One of them was Glinda of course and the other one was the ex-head mistress of Shiz University where, Glinda herself graduated from, and now Press Secretary for the Wizard.

The third woman to posse's powers of magik didn't live in the Emerald City, no she lived hidden from the public eye and helped those that were becoming oppressed by the Wizard, even if the people didn't know of her plight. She was the woman Oz called the Wicked Witch of the West and at the moment was on the run with her best friend's ex-fiancé, the Winkie Prince of the West. And they were in a forest nearing the northern regions of Gillikin trying to race to the border and cross to the Vinkus where said Winkie Prince's family owned a castle, named Kiamo KO. The woman didn't actually know what part of the Vinkus they were traveling to but since she trusted the man she went with him. As night fell they both chose a spot in the vast woods of Gillikin to camp out for the night.

"Are you sure we should be stopping so soon, Fiyero?" asked the Witch to the Prince.

"I'm a tracker and hunter Elphaba I was able to hide a lot of the tracks we made and you had some of the Animals living out here help us with that task as well. I can see that you're tired and we have been traveling for almost the whole night and day and since it's gotten dark again we can use the time we have of a head start to rest some before heading out. Trust me on this." Fiyero told his love looking at her in the eyes after setting down the pack he was carrying and the oil lamp that now illuminated their faces.

Elphaba stared back with deep dark chocolate eyes conveying her love to him while his deep blue eyes shone with response. He circled his arms around her waist and they hugged for the second time in over a day. The first the night before at the Wizards palace before they left their friend alone in the confines of the darkness of evil that was covering Oz. She reciprocated the hug and whispered to him words and he responded; if heard they sounded strong and powerful as a declaration of ever lasting love should.

Elphaba:

KISS ME TOO FIERCELY, HOLD ME TOO TIGHT

I NEED HELP BELIEVING YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT

MY WILDEST DREAMINGS COULD NOT FORSEE

LYING BESIDE YOU WITH YOU WANTING ME

IF JUST FOR THIS MOMENT

AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE

I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE

AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE

AND IF IT TURNS OUT

IT'S OVER TOO FAST

I'LL MAKE EVERY LAST MOMENT LAST

AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

Fiyero:

MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS, MAYBE I'M WISE,

BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES,

SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN UNDER YOUR SPELL

AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING

IT'S UP THAT I FELL

Both:

EVERY MOMENT, AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE

I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY

AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME

Fiyero:

SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE

FOR US AS A PAIR...

Both:

AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW,

I DON'T CARE

IF JUST FOR THIS MOMENT

AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE

COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO

AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE!

BORROW THE MOONLIGHT

UNTIL IT IS THROUGH

AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU...

AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

The last line said Fiyero saw Elphaba give him a playful grin that she was trying to suppress and hide. Needing to know what was running through her head he put his hand under her chin pulled it up and asked, "What's wrong? What is it?"

Looking into his deep ocean blue eyes her smiled finale stayed on her face and she stopped fighting the feeling within her when she responded to him, "It's just that, for the first time, I feel; Wicked." As the last word came out Fiyero smiled and took her mouth with his and that night as the oil lamp burned out they finally let go of their inhibitions and gave into their passion and lust.

* * *

All the while the two new lovers explored each other's canvasses in the dark of the night; a blonde woman finally arose from her disturbed slumber after having slept through the day and part of the night. Her head felt heavy and numb while her mouth felt dry and cottony. She didn't remember how she got to her bed, but she did notice that she still wore the dress she had on when her two best friends ran away together leaving her behind on the day that she and Fiyero were to be celebrating their engagement. In a fit of anger she pulled at the dress until it was nothing but a pile of dirty torn cloth on the floor. And there in the middle of the room stood not Glinda the Good nor Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands but Glinda the Best Friend of Elphaba Thropp who was left behind when her friend decided to Defy Gravity and Glinda the rose colored glasses girlfriend of Fiyero Tiggular who was abandoned when the Prince finally decided to think for himself and care for others.

Tears ran slowly down her cheeks and fell silently onto the rug covering the cold stone floor of the Emerald Castle. Glinda was in emotional pain and physical pain. The physical pain originated from her head making her feel nauseous and dizzy. Kneeling on the floor next to her tatters dress she held onto her head and stomach. Something was wrong with her but she couldn't seem to think clearly or to remember much. Closing her eyes she moaned in pain and with a sharp stab to the head images flooded into her mind and the sound of the voices in those images began to come faster and faster and she couldn't make one out from the other. The pain increased and so did her stomach queasiness, lunging to the wastebasket sitting next to her vanity she emptied what little contents were in her stomach. She leaned onto the wastebasket until on dry heaves were the only thing left for her to do.

Leaning away from the basket she pushed it away from her and sat against her vanity in only her undergarments. Bringing her knees to her chest she began to laugh hysterically at her predicament and slowly she leaned her head to her knees and it was then that the laugh changed to small sobs. She couldn't believe that she, Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands would end up alone in the Emerald city. If it had happened once then there could have been an explanation but since it happened twice somehow she began to suspect maybe something was wrong with her. But of course that had to be preposterous; it couldn't really be her could it?

The first time was in her first visit to the city with her best friend, Elphaba Thropp. She let out a moan when another sharp pain hit her temple and the visions came back full force. But unlike the first time they all held only one person other than herself, Elphaba. Whatever was wrong with her seemed to involve her friend and herself, but that couldn't be it right? The first the visions hit those she knew where there; Fiyero, Morrible, the Wizard, Nessa, Boq and those she didn't know. At least not that she could recall; Animal's and Rebels. The first group she would of course understand their presence in her mind because she knew them the last two not so much; Glinda the Good would never have associated herself with that gritty crowd. And the second thing she didn't understand is that the places and times as well as the company in those places she could of course recognize never having been there with those people.

Not only was she pathetic in keeping friends and a boyfriend but she was also pathetic in keeping her own memories straight and mind sane. Frustrated at herself she banged her head back onto the side of her vanity, her sigh blurred a bit and the pain stung a bit. She would have started crying again at her predicament but the sound of something hitting the floor behind her made her turn to find the source. It didn't take much time for her eyes fell on the empty green bottle lying next to the leg of her vanity bench. Turning around she crawled to the bottle and picked it up she stared at it for a good while as she remembered where she had gotten it.

*Flashback*

The Wizard standing with a hand extended toward Glinda offering the Green Bottle, in the throne room.

"Here, take a swig of this it numbs the pain"

*End Flashback*

She took the full uncapped bottle and took a long drink from it emptying the sour burning liquid. The contents burned as they went down her throat and made her feel hot and dizzy. She remember tasting a beverage that almost had the same burning taste, it was from her father's cognac, but the cognac was very thin and it wasn't as thick as the syrupy liquid she drank. Still looking at the bottle another vision hit her and this time it was slower and clearer. She could know see and hear what was going on.

*Vision*

It was taking place in the center of a town. It was crowded and full of inhabitants dressed in small clothing and looking at the sight closer most of the residents that were there were tiny. They were munchkins filling up around a stage where they were waiting for something or someone. Listening at the random chatter that was heard you could make out words like 'Imminent', 'Governor', 'The other Witch', 'Sister', 'No Rights', 'Forced', 'Munch', 'Silver Shoes', 'Magik', 'Not Crippled', and 'No Soul.' And then it all went quiet and walking up the stage was a woman dressed in black and wearing Silver Shoes that seemed to have gained a red tint. Her eyes were somber and defeated as she looked at the Munchkinlanders and began to speak. The woman was addressing them and giving them news about restrictions having been lifted and how now more than ever needed to work harder to keep crops growing and setting themselves apart from the rest of Oz's imperialistic rule. Before she could start her next statement the wind picked up and sand began to for a cyclone and it traveled around the center of the town seeming to focus on the woman on stage. And then the Munchkins began to run screaming and looking for places to hide while the woman stood frozen in place, eyes widening in fear and her lips moved but the wind was too powerful and loud and what she was saying was muted. The view changed and we could now see through the woman's eyes and on the air there was a house falling down fast to where she was standing.

*End Vision*

Gasping out Glinda dropped the bottle and her eyes widened and her heart began to race trying to shoot out of her chest. That woman she recognized and her surroundings were a bit familiar well the structure of some of the buildings she could see. It was Munchkinland and the woman was the present unofficial governor of that country and so that must mean that Nessarose Thropp was in Center Munch speaking to the people and a house was falling on her? I'm receiving visions of the wicked witch's sister getting splattered by a flying house?

Getting off from the floor she glanced at the fallen bottle and turned to go into her washroom for a warm bath to cleanse herself from the ruins that her shattered self left when she ever befriended that green woman. Her life has been nothing but a downward spiral of shame and hurt, and she did not want to go down that road again; and the visions that are becoming must be stopped. A bath always seems to calm her and make her feel good about herself and this one will not be any different. Glinda the Good walks into the washroom without glancing behind her and she starts to prepare her bath and she will forget about the past few years and will now look forward to her hunt of the Wicked Witch and the traitorous Winkie Prince, she won't be made a fool off anymore.

* * *

Few miles of Emerald City

Two people were wondering and zigg zagging around the small forest that was gathered in the north of the Emerald City. The blonde man and brunette woman were heading north trying to reach the near southern parts of the Pertha Hills to then head west into the Vinkus to reach Kiamo Ko. It might be a gambling strategy to follow but the blonde Winkie Prince needed to play that gambit to get his green brunette lover to safety. They had been heading off from the city for close to a few weeks nearing to a bit over a month. If they had been traveling in a carriage or horse they'd had reached the Pertha Hills and had already been heading southwest to Kiamo Ko. But having been on foot and using magik and Animal friends to cover their tracks they were taking longer and were being successful in their ply.

"Fiyero, maybe we should take the broom for the next few days and we could be in the safety of wherever it is you are taking us in-

Fiyero turned to the green woman and put down the bag he was carrying and pulled her into his arms.

"Faye my dear if we go by air we'd be spotted from the ground and all this would be for nothing. We should maybe start forming camp and rest a bit. Under the stars again, my Faye?" he finished by planting kisses on her mouth and then trailing kisses down her jaw onto her neck.

"Fiyero, don't think that *moan* you'll get me to forget my question. *moan* I can be reaaaallllyyy *moan* persuasive and- *His lips capture hers*

Hours later

The two lovers are now sitting in front of a small fire now clothed and apparently Elphaba had not forgotten where she had left off earlier.

"Fiyero, don't you think that where exposing ourselves more by heading up north by foot and not by broom. We could've been miles into the Vinkus if we had kept going by broom. I'm not saying that your way is the wrong way but it's the slow way and we could be putting the rebel Animals and humans in danger. If we keep on this way the Gale Force will bump into some of the Animals sent in to cover our track and then there could be casualties. I don't think I can live with these great friends being out there in dangers because of me." She leaned back into his arms which were encircled around her waist.

"Fabala you've been risking your life for theirs and they want to return that favor. And I told you about the dangers of flying."

"Well I don't think I believe the excuses you're trying to push onto me about flying. It seems that their more of an excuse for 'you' not to fly." Turning to face her lover she looked at him and with a sly grin asked him, "Are you sure that the excuses are because you don't want to fly, because of the last time you were on the broom or because you're afraid of heights?"

"Broom flying wasn't meant for me, my dear. And last time I was on it I was 'accidentally' dropped off the broom from almost ten feet of the ground and I don't really care for that to repeat."

"Yero, it was three feet of the ground we were hovering and you jumped off and started to kiss the ground so maybe it is the freight thing after all." Elphaba laughed at the memory of Fiyero's broom discomfort.

The couple was talking comfortably when a flying monkey and a Bird landed a few feet away from the couple. Noticing the new arrivals the two stood up and went into business mode picking up their camp as quickly as they could. The Bird noticing this stepped forward and began to brief them the message.

"Faye, there's some strange news coming from the Palace in the City. Some Animals have been captured and been taken to the palace it seems and unlike the other times this time it's been more than a week with them still in the palace without surfacing out. There also seems to be some interesting orders being sent out to the Gale Force that have been dispatched to find you and the Prince and then brought to the Palace." The Bird turned its head to the side to wait for an answer.

"Animals are being held in the palace indefinitely? Why would the Wizard care about the Animals after the fact? What news is the Gale Force receiving, Endoras?" asked the confused woman.

"The resistance is still puzzled over the extended capture of our comrades. The last Animal to be sent out of the palace before the change seemed worse of than the previous Animals. The spell wasn't the only thing that affected him there seemed to be signs of some sort of experimentations to his throat and parts of his skull." Endoras was able to get out before the Prince interrupted him.

"What kind of Animal was he, Endoras?" Fiyero asked the Bird a bit doubtful.

"The Animal that was the unfortunate candidate was a Tiger. It was said that his wife and teenage son were captured in the later raid of Animals in the lower bowels of the city. It seems that some small forces of resistance Animals that have been scattered in the city to serve as ears for us have been systematically raided and they were part of those raids. Someone in the palace knows our moves before we do but thanks to some generous humans we've been able to have some of our own escape before the raids. Someone is guarding us but others are killing us." Endoras finished with a small sigh.

"I was afraid of that plan taking place." Fiyero looked at Elphaba before bowing his head and continuing with his grain. "There was a rumor in the palace that guards were dismissing as nothing more than that. We ignored it because we knew that whatever they were planning to do with the Animals would never leave the planning table thanks to Glinda." At the looks both the Bird and Witch gave him he explained.

"Glinda does have more power in the palace than we would think. She's not just the pretty face calming the fears of the people; remember that she is a pretty advanced sorceress. After you left her in the city, Elphaba, Glinda really put effort into learning the arts and actually impressed and maybe even surpassed Morrible. But even with her power she let herself be pushed into doing what the Wizard tells her to do. She still has that flaw that she carried with her from university; she wants to be accepted and would do anything to have that happen. But it seems that during the meeting that one of the doctors put the motion on the table to be considered by the Wizard and his board it was shot down and put away to never be brought up. Glinda was adamant to the Wizard that she would leave and take the people's sway with her. When it was voted upon the guard, the army and Glinda voted against it. And the Wizard gave in and also gave his vote and it was rejected much to Morrible's chagrin and those of the elite."

"What was the motion about Yero? What was in that proposition?" Elphaba questioned her beloved.

"One of the doctors had the same believe that Dr. Dillamond tried to bring to light. But this was a twisted version of the case that really would have tortured and killed those Animals unfortunate to have been captured and experimented on. He unlike the good Doctor wanted to prove that Animals weren't any different than those animals in the wild and that there were ways other than cages and magik to stop them. He wanted to use Morrible's magik and science to create a different spell or poison that would attack those who kept persisting to speak out. The cuts on the throat and skull that were the objectives he was aiming to study."

"This man wanted to experiment on these creatures of Oz to subdue them?" Elphaba let out a bit agitated.

"It seems that the motion was as dropped as we would think, young man. They are now experimenting on our comrades and innocent children only because we don't look like those in power." The Bird was angered at the human's capacity for murder.

"If the motion was passed then it is I who am at fault. I should have warned you Elphaba that day we ran. Or I should have stayed so that it was never brought on again even if it meant me having to marry Glinda. I wasn't thinking and for that I ask forgiveness from you and your comrades, my friend." Fiyero apologized to the Endoras and Elphaba.

"No, young man this is of no fault to you. The Wizard is at fault this time and from the beginning it is he who ordered hell to befall on us." Endoras tried to calm the Prince. But it was he who flew from branch to branch in agitation and anxiety while the witch, the prince and the winged monkey looked on in worry.

"Endoras, you must calm down so we could think of a way to help our friends captured in the castle. But first you must breathe so you can tell us what the Gale Force has been instructed to do by the Wizard." The Green Witch let out trying to calm down the Bird.

"Faye my apologies, yes there has been an ordered issued by the Wizard to have those following you return to the city for other instructions pending his next order. The Wizard has given up on your capture and had the Gale Force turn back this morn. One good thing has come to us today or emerald protector." The Bird tried to smile at the good news he delivered.

"That is good news my friend but to have it come at such a cost to our friends. Fiyero we won't have to head north anymore, now we'll head down again to the nearest resistance camp to offer our aid." Elphaba walked to the rock were here broom lay and grabbed it while she turned around and walked back to her blonde companion. "We can take the broom now and get there faster to offer assistance and have this nightmare end sooner."

"Faye it's still too dangerous to try any of the attempts to fly to any camp. There could still be some guards left out in the forest waiting for a slip up like that. We'll have to head north for about one more day before we could travel east and then south. We're going to follow the plan even if there are no more dogs sniffing our trail. We need to be more careful now if we are heading to a resistance camp." Turning to Endoras he walked to the tree where he was perched in a low hanging branch and put a hand on his small shoulder. "My friend we'll save the poor imprisoned Animals and we will stop whatever plight the Wizard and Morrible are no doubt trying to set in motion." Lifting a small wing Endoras covered the blonde mans hand with it and squeezed in friendship.

"Thank you Master Fiyero. This fight shouldn't have brought you or Faye in, this is a fight for us Animals alone to fight against that terrible Wizard and his aides."

"Endoras this fight is not just the Animals fights. It belongs to the people of Oz to fight the suppression that has been put upon the innocent. And even after all these events and cruelty brought upon to not just the Animals but also the poor citizens of Munchkinland and those of the Quadling Country, and even those closer to home in the Emerald City. You and the rest of the Animals shouldn't shoulder this you should try and work with the others suffering. That's why you have our support as well as Chistery's, because soon even this monkey will take this fight to heart once he begins to speak."

Elphaba looked at the flying monkey with a small sad smile, still having not forgotten her part in his mutation. She had made a promise to herself when Fiyero and she ran from the castle after she let the winged monkeys free. She promised herself to teach Chistery how to speak so that she could prove the Wizard wrong that it didn't matter what he did there will always be her out there proving him down. The monkey noticing the stare flew down to Elphaba and landed on her lap and she began to scratch behind his ears and in return the monkey hugged her. "Remember Chistery, you'll be speaking one day and you'll understand that you aren't an animal but an Animal. You have a mind and a soul, I will work hard in giving you and all those other children a world were no one will be afraid of what you look like." She rested her head on his, still scratching his ears and continued to speak into his ears softly about the world she envisioned. While the man and Bird went about on how to make a safe route for them to head out to.

* * *

A week later

In the emerald castle that housed three of the more prominent figures of Oz, people were hurried and trying to keep up to the pace that ruling and meetings bring for the staff to keep their masters in schedule and fed. In one particular meeting taking place in the Wizards office with some of the ambassadors of the three main county's in Oz.

Those present there were the Wizard, Madame Morrible, the New Captain of the Guard, the representative of the Army, the Bankers of Gillikin, the heads of the Silent Progress Project and sitting next to the Wizard was also Glinda the Good.

The meeting was set to discuss the progress of the SP Project that had began some weeks back with the approval of the committee, which consisted of the Wizard, the Guards, the Armery of Oz, Glinda the Good, Madame Morrible, a delegate representing the ambassadors, and the Bankers representing the wealth of Oz which were the board of the palace. These few people held the very existence of Oz in their hands thanks to their decisions and actions. And it was weeks before when the SP Project was given pass to start their work as soon as possible. And it was today that the head doctors had to give a detailed report on the beginning of the project to give the members of the Ozian Verdi Sete a chance to vote on the projects termination or continuation.

Due to the importance of the meeting all three ambassadors decided to be present in the meeting as did some of the high ranking generals and captains of the Ozian Armery and Guards.

"The three leading heads of the SP Project are here today to convince us," the Wizard looks at the people sitting around an oblong table that hosted the major players of Oz. "to keep their research going ahead or to close funding and destroy the project altogether." Leaning forward on his wooden chair seated at the head of the table, he glanced at Morrible who was sitting to his left and then to Glinda the Good sitting at his right. Both nodded back and Morrible looked to the man standing behind her and he handed her the report which she in turn slid forward to the blonde sorceress. Taking the folder she opened it and glanced at the pages and once ready she mumbled a few words and with a small burst of light in front of the members copy's of the report she had on hand aparated. "The Reports you now have are from the project and the three head scientist standing across from me will begin their presentation and after that we'll vote. Gentlemen when you're ready."

"Yes you Ozness." The three men bowed. "We'll be starting on the reasons why this project has worked and how it shall continue to grow. Some weeks ago we received some tigers, dogs, mice, and even one or two bears that were brought in from a raid in the outskirts of the city and we were able to get samples from the subjects and with the samples we separated and examined we found very little information." The group gave the men a pointed look to hurry. "But it wasn't until some of the raids that were called in that we found an answer to the questions the prior testing's had brought upon. In that raid we were sent a pair of tigers, mother and son, and by luck the mate and son of the tiger from the previous raid. We were able to check the DNA strands and to compare them, from the parents to the one of the son. If you open the folder to page 9 you'll be able to see the strands of the family."

The group opened their folders and looked at the drawn replicas of DNA on the paper.

"What exactly are we looking at here doctor, the three drawings look the same and there seems to be nothing exciting or new." One of the ambassadors questioned. The second scientist took to himself to answer.

"Well Master Avaric there is no differentiations to the untrained eye but if you look at the first two they are almost the same and seem to have no strand out of place or band bigger than the other. But the third one is of the son and on that one if you count eight strands from the left then you'll see the small variation. There is that piece of silver strand that seems to have been carefully added there. That silver strand shouldn't exist there in an animal. We humans do not carry it like that we carry different pattern than those of the animals ours are more evolved. So if you want a reason as to why you should keep the Project open is there. We found the reason to keep these animals shut. If we can just find out how that strand gets passed and at what level then we could learn to target it and maybe in the next year or two we could find the way to prevent any animals from speaking by destroying the strand we could make these 'Animals' extinct. The only thing they'll be able to accomplish will be labor in the fields and food source."

"In only a few weeks you built yourselves a long term plan of eradicating speaking animals and have almost succeeded. Very impressive doctors, will you be acquiring the assistance of magik in these plans or will it be a hands on project?" the tall red-haired Armery General asked.

The third doctor involved in the SP Project looked at his colleague's and they nodded at him to finish the presentation.

"You see, your Wizardship, we are going to need the assistance of magik as well as that of the Armery. If we are to head out and begin this and work it to the end then we will need the Armery's protection and resources and we might be in need of the assistance of Madame Morrible's magik as well as Lady Glinda's."

Morrible looked at the three scientists and nodded her approval and services while the Wizard looked at Glinda who was still looking at the folder. Not being able to catch her eye he coughed a bit and then spoke up to the members of the meeting.

"Okay then we will be voting today on this matter and like the other meetings this will be a unanimous voting. Either we all vote for it or it will have to be put back down for a later meeting. And gentlemen and madams your votes and comment shall be accepted."

All the members in the room as well as the three scientists nodded but kept their gaze's fixed on the Good Witch. They all knew that the sorceress would be voting against the motion as she had been doing from the beginning.

The Ambassador from Munchkinland gave his vote first. "As a Representative from Munchkinland have it put down that I, Shell Thropp of the Munch Thropp's, shall be approving this motion. We could be using more animals out there to work on the hard lands of the fields instead of the shops and schools. As muscle for the Munchkins and in the end they won't be demanding pay and our economy could finally become prosperous."

Nodding in accordance with the Munchkin representative the Gillikin Ambassador also approved. "As a Representative of Gillikin I, Avaric Chuffrey of the Gillikin Chuffrey's, do agree with my comrade of the East. We could be having more of them working in the emerald mines in the Glikkus. As a member of the council I do believe this could be best for the nation."

The Quadling Representative and the Armery Representative also gave their approval and the Representative of the Bankers Treasury heartily approved only seeing the gold that would be coming in once the project was completed.

"Ah, yes Doctor's this project will become the catalyst to a new Oz. My magik and support shall be in your disposal and by the look of the plans you have handed in the press will be viewing this change in positivious light. Very good work my good men." Morrible approved and gave her consent. The new Captain of the Guard looked up from the report and also gave them his support in behalf of his fellow guards.

"There's been five votes green lighting the motion and with mine and Lady Glinda's vote still open," the Wizard sighed at the level of cruelty that was involved but also gave his vote, "I will be voting in favor of the change and with only one vote remaining what say you sorceress of the North?"

Glinda's mind was whirling with thoughts and more visions she couldn't distinguish one vision from the next. All throughout the meeting the visions began to whirl in more and more violently and flashing faster than she could really decipher and she tried as much as she cold to ignore them. She read the report and listened to the presentation as well as the votes and she knew that this could very well destroy everything the Green Witch tried to accomplish since her fallout years earlier. But she couldn't deny that this idea truly set the 'Animals' apart and disproved her old Goat professor's theory that 'Animals' truly weren't any different from humans. And the drought and soiled soil in Munchkinland did need the aid of the renegade animals that have been in hiding and trying to fight a loosing battle.

The visions that had plagued her since the night after she was abandoned by her friends have truly showed her the darkness that has been spreading all over Oz. She knew the pain that the small children of the Animals were put through because of their parents hardheadedness and pride. This fight has been lost since the persecution began and she should know she's seen the end and the Animal's aren't in it. Nobody will be there but darkness and death. This may be the only way that, that future could change.

Looking up at the other member's, with a vacant stare she gave her answer.

"Gentlemen, Madame, anything you should need in your future endeavors, please feel free to ask of my assistance. My magik and the people shall stand with you." Getting up from her chair she picked up her wand and with one last glance to the paper's she picked them up and made her exit.

Staring at the Good Witch's exit the men and the press secretary smiled in success while the somber Wizard kept his gaze fixed at the spot where the blonde woman last sat. He was shocked at her gradual change from weeks before until minutes ago when she sealed herself in the hell he was unable to leave. The older man was actually hopping to had the woman withheld her vote so he could have gained more time to fix the mess he created when he made the mistake in naming a common enemy in the nation. The idea of having the people of Oz join together to fight a common enemy instead of themselves went out of control when those that carried their dislike to those creatures to an all new level of hate that he himself had witnessed in his world through world events happening in his time or before. He actually believed that he could keep the people in line and keep the destruction at minimum, by using high tech inventions in lieu of the real magik that these people admired and respected. But the longer it spurned out of his grasp the less his own opinion mattered.

Standing from his seat he dismissed the other members and he left the room before anyone could get a word in. He didn't want to listen to the ill advice the horrible woman Morrible had to offer and that was his second wrongdoing; giving that woman power. Sure he needed someone in Oz who was in tune with the real magik and he had taken her talents to build himself up. But somewhere along the way she was lost to the darkness that the people in this world carry in their souls waiting to slither out and strike anyone weaker. He had believed that with the help of the green woman who was herself spurned for being different could actually help him dig an escape tunnel out of the hole he dug himself in. And she was perfect but to hot headed and stubborn to actually stand still and listen to his explanations. And now the other one that had shown actual potential of being the vessel of good this world was in good need of, was crushed by her friends and him. He knew he had a part in that downfall, after all he offered her that drink and even though he never saw her take it he did see her take the bottle with her.

That same liquid was the thing that was keeping him numb and sane in the darkness he had a part in creating. He had to have known that his plan would have dissolved hours after if not then the minute it was put in motion. He saw how it blew up in the faces of all those men in history who seemed to never succeed in their ploys. It happened to the Persians, the Germans, the Spaniards, and the Europeans during the inquisition, to the Christians and to the Jews and to many other races in history. The same history he made fun of to the green witch, history isn't made up it couldn't ever have been something someone sat down one day and decided to create lies and called it a subject. It could have never had that much impact and had been repeated time after time by even the smartest men. If History was really a great big lie and then that could also mean that his many years in this world was all just a dream that pretty soon he would awake from. But this isn't a fairy tale and no matter how much he chants that he wants to go to his world he has no real idea how.

All that he wanted in the new positive change he was expecting of Glinda Arduenna would have to be catalogued in another stack of failures in his mind and he would forget of the suffering he befell on the Animal citizens of Oz and lock himself inside his shop and work on his head and his 'magical' technology. But before that could happen he really needed to head to his room and get himself a drink he didn't particularly care for the feelings that were threatening to make themselves known.

* * *

New chapter, this idea was supposed to be really really short and had a potential for a one shot type of story. But I couldn't really stop myself from expanding it more and have it become a multiple chappie story. Also reviews and comments and/or flames are welcomed I just need to know if there should be changes or if there are errors or huge mistakes in the layout of the fic. And if anyone would care to become my beta for this fic or my other fic then please post a message in my profile and/or email me. I appreciated those that read the fic so thanks for the visits.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Own Don't Sue

* * *

Reaching Lake Chorge after almost one and a half months of walking they finally reached the last trek of their travel. In the company there were two humans and two Animals readying themselves to cross The Madeleine Hills that would lead them straight to the renegade camp that was nested within some of the hills. But before they could continue one of the members of the group had to trek forward and announce their arrival so they could avoid the small chance of being deemed either spy's or head hunters. And to keep their arrival friendly they sent the brown and grey feathered bird they had come to know as Endoras. Endoras was to fly ahead while the blonde man in their company headed into the small town Neverdale to pick-up some supplies they were in dire need of.

Endoras enjoyed the freedom of flight and whenever he could take part he'd enjoy it and cherish the time in the sky's flying above all the people who wanted his kind dead. And that was the reason he took flight now. To flee from those who would kill him at first sight. But at the moment he didn't care and he let himself glide through the soft clouds spreading his brown and grey peppered wings to the max and every other minute he'd flap it and then took to gliding again. The Bird was free up where no one cared about politics or superior race and though his enjoyment came he knew that pretty soon he would have to hit earth and then he'd be brought back into the madness that was now OZ.

With his keen eyesight miles below him he spotted the signs of the secret Animal village that hid within the hills. This was one of the bigger hideout of Animals in the Gillikin Country even with having their persecutor in their backyard these Animals decided to hide in plain sight. Turning his body in the air Endoras began his descent and he tried to make it the longest descent not wanting his time in the air to be over so soon.

Finally he saw that some of the children playing around and though their game meant to be one of happiness and screaming with joy. He could tell the signs that these Animal children were afraid of making too much noise for fear of persecution and capture. Landing in a low hanging branch he looked at these poor innocents who had to grow too soon. These Animal children weren't really children now they were babies again; they were new souls being born into the middle of the war.

With a last glance at the poor children soldiers he headed to the main camp where he knew that the leader resided. Not much sooner did he spot them than the men there had pushed the women behind and had waited for him to descend so they could question him. Deciding to stop on a boulder that the Animals had been using as chairs he introduces himself.

"Hello, comrades, my name is Endoras and I've come offering my help and those of my companions. If I may, is there a way I could speak with the head of this camp?"

A Lion and a Tiger step forward and the Tiger answers, "Good day to you Master of the Sky's, us here at this camp don't necessarily have a leader. This encampment is run by us all and we welcome help from any other's willing to offer it. So you must be traveling with other Birds Master Endoras?"

"My apologies, good sirs, I'm actually traveling with a winged monkey who is in the process of learning speech and two humans who-

"Did you say humans?" the Lion roared in question.

"Yes, if you let me explain that is the reason I've come here to announce their arrival. They are here willing to offer help with our plight. They're actually activist who are fighting for Animals to gain their freedom and rights back. I'm pretty sure you might have actually heard of the woman. She has actually been working with many of the Western Animal Camps. If word has come from the west you've then know of her, her name is Faye, or as many of the bigoted members of the Emerald Palace have taken to calling her the Wicked Witch of the West."

"You're saying that you're in company of the Emerald Shadow? We have heard of her and her reputation in fighting for our cause. You are welcomed here to stay for as long as you are willing to. If it is needed we could send one of the Horses that camp in the plains half a mile from here."

"No that would be appreciated but unnecessary. The Green woman has her transportation and it would be faster for her to come on her own. Now I you'll excuse me I shall fetch her." As Endoras turned to take flight he paused and turned to the two jungle cats. "There is something that I could require from you. If it's not much trouble is there a way for all of the representatives of the various Animals here to gather together for a meeting. There are some grievous news that we are to bring to your attention from the city."

"It is of no trouble we shall have the appropriate Animals gathered here in this section of the camp." The Tiger said before him and the Lion looked at the other fast members of the camp to gather the other Animals.

With that out of the way he lifted up and went in search of his waiting group.

* * *

Neverdale City

Fiyero Tiggular walked around the small town situated by the great Lake Chorge a known vacation spot for many a wealthy Gillikin. He remembered that bit of tidbit from the blonde woman he had left behind. When they were talking of marriage and honeymooning she had kept mentioning that her parents owned a cabin and that, that would be the perfect place to vacation or honeymoon. Remembering about the small blonde pained him but he knew that it would never stop so he might as well as build a callus around his heart. He needed for that to happen for when this war was over he wanted the two best friends to reconcile and for Glinda to know he was sorry for hurting her.

Shaking out the thought of the future he wished for he walked into a small shop to purchase some food and water and other necessities for the road ahead when they would have to climb the hills to get to the camps. He walked to the shop keeper and gave him a list of the things that he needed and then waited when the keeper went around his shop and picked out the items. Looking around the shop after a while he began to look at the merchandise when he looked out of the open door he noticed men in uniform walking around the town holding rifles. To Fiyero the uniforms looked familiar and yet he couldn't quite place them. Turning away to look at the object he randomly picked from the shelf when of the men turned to look at him.

He was about to move to the next shelf when the shop keeper called to him. On the counter lay all the supply's he had on the list. Counting the gold and silver coins he carried in a pouch, Fiyero decided to ask the shop keeper about he men marching outside in uniforms.

"So what is the story with men in uniform outside? I don't believe I've heard of them. My wife and I just decided to pass through this town on our way to her father's home in Munchkinland and I've not spotted any of them on the trip down." Fiyero asked. At first the shopkeeper stuffed some of the small bags into some long Potato sacks to make carrying easier. Looking at his customer and then out the open door he glanced and turned back to the blonde man.

"Those quacks forces are actually being deployed to every town and country in Oz. They belong to the Wizard and his people. It seems that the Gale Force Guards weren't enough people for him to keep the Animals at bay. Now he brought this new group of 'police soldiers' the papers called the Wizard's Ozian Armery. They are sent to all towns to patrol areas and capture any Animal trying to live its life." The brunette shopkeeper spat out.

"The Wizard now has amazed a bigger group of soldiers? It sounds a bit excessive to have around towns. Are they slowing down business?"

"Slowing and robbing our businesses. They get to go to any place in town to ask for supplies, food and board and they don't pay or respect our properties." Once he was done packing up the merchandise for the blonde man then took the coins handed to him and then in a whisper he asked. "Do you really want to know the real reason of these new police?" the blonde man leaned in and shook his head no and the man continued. "The real reason for these police men is because they're out here not protecting our town but some new laboratory in the edge of town. There's much rumor that they're going to start rounding up the Animal's to experiment on them. And this town's not the only one with a similar case. There's been Armery police dropping in on the borders and setting the laboratories. It seems that Oz has become a madhouse."

"It seems that it has." Fiyero replied while catching some more soldiers out of the corner of his eye. Turning to the man he thanks him for his service and for the information. "Thank you for everything kind friend." And with a nod leaves the shop and begins to walk away from the Hills that stood behind him, by using the plan he'd use in his and Elphaba's escape. He couldn't mess up by getting caught cause he need to tell Elphaba and the Animals about the news he'd been told.

* * *

Emerald Palace

Up in the High tower of the Emerald Palace's North Wing resided Glinda the Good Witch of the North. And after a month since she had signed the death warrants of the renegade Animals, she sat cross legged in her large kings sized bed trying to meditate and remove the guilt she still held and felt. But the meditation was also for her to reach in to her mind and pull up the visions she wanted to see without the fear of having a stabbing migraine followed by a bloody nose.

It seems that the Good witch finally accepted the new ability that was thrust onto her lap. For the past two months since her failed engagement and friendship she had taken to spending her time in her room and the palace's library trying to stop the images and voices spinning within her mind. And it was during that search that she found some books dealing with how to control your magik with emotions. It took some days into practicing the mantra's it held and some more longer when ever she had to go out to speak with her people. She couldn't really keep her inner turmoil and pain from interfering with her duties to the Ozians; she couldn't disappoint her followers and taint her image.

Her main goal was to keep the magik visions out of her head and to pick out the new visions that still hit and send back into her mind. It was a week after she managed how to keep the whirling mass of futuristic knowledge that she gave in and decided to learn how to bring visions forward and see them one by one. If Glinda wasn't experienced with magik then the task could have taken her years to accomplish but to her in her experience it took up to a few days before the meeting on the SP Project that she helped build. Then she knew little about the cause or if the Animals were still being persecuted and hunted in the future. By seeing the future dark was one the reasons she voted positive on the project and now she can't really see clearly if she was in the wrong.

The book that began to help her with her visions had said to use something as a center to use when in meditation and since the Green Vial of Green Elixir was the cause of her downfall then she used that. And since she began her routine of meditation she hasn't really tried to use her visions to see the fate of those around her but more to the use of bringing forward the visions of when she practices magik. If she can't stop the things falling around her then she could at least know how to make the fall less painful.

But somehow the one vision that she keeps at bay but hurdles forward anyways is the one she saw clearly that first day in her room that contained Nessarose and a flying house. She doesn't really know if it was a something that won't happen for years because she was positive that the woman was not in her usual wheelchair but was standing.

Opening her eyes she gasped out and dropped the green vial on the bed and looked around before running to the window to open it. Looking outside she can see that the skies are a bit dark and that there are dark clouds traveling to the south east. Going to her wardrobe she pulled out a small bag and enchanted it to carry more things inside it and in it she pulled out an outfit and looking at it she mumbled more words and the outfit shrunk a bit and then she pushed it within the bag and she pulled out another outfit similar to the one before and also put it in the bag and then some shoes. Pulling off her small robe she put on one of her less rufflier dresses and grabbed her wand and walked to her vanity, picked up some of her make-up and then passing by her bed on her way out she picked up the green vial and a book and also put them into her bag.

She walked out of her room and found some guard standing at the end of the hallway and when she passed all the portraits and tables that stood against both walls she finally neared him and she stopped.

"Kind sir, I will be requiring a favor of you this day." At the man's nod she continued. "I am in a hurry and must leave suddenly and I will require of you to relay this message to the Wizard or Madame Morrible. Tell them that an emergency arose and I had to take care of it and that I shall be gone for a few days and shall return as soon as I'm able. Would you be able to remember that, Master Guard?

Bowing his head he replied, "Yes, your Goodness, the Wonderful Wizard and Madame Morrible shall receive it."

"My thanks to you, now I must make my leave." With that Glinda walked fast toward the window located at the right side of the guards and pushing out the window she slung her bag on her shoulder and casting a small bubble under her feet she was lifted to the bottom of the window and when she stepped on the window and then outside it another bubble awaited but this one bigger and encircled her. With that done she muttered yet some more word and the pale pink bubble that she stood within of began to shrink and soon sped off almost matching the speed of the green witch's broom headed east to Munchkinland.

* * *

Bottom of the Madeline Hills

From east a medium sized brown and salt and peppered bird was descending down to the edge of the hills where a woman and winged monkey were waiting for him and the woman's lover. Reaching them Endoras, the bird, perched himself on a tall rock and was about to begin his explanations when he noticed that the other man had not yet arrived. "Is Master Fiyero still in town, Faye?"

Looking the bird the witch nodded. "He hasn't returned yet, it seems that his trek was to take longer than yours. So Endoras what do the Animals say of the support and help we offered?"

"They are considered it for a small second before they agreed on letting us in their encampment. Once they heard of you and of the important news you brought from the Emerald City. As we speak the leaders are rounding up the adults and those who need to know of the news, and they should be congregated by the time we arrive back. Also it's turning out that there's more chance out here for you and the Prince to use your broom to head over faster by flight." Endoras shifted a bit and tilted his head as he told her of the strategy of reaching the camp.

"That being said once Fiyero returns we'll pack up and fly to the other side. The faster we arrive the faster we can hatch a plan to return the rights to you and the rest of the Animals." The Animals that were with her nodded in agreement and it was then that Endoras cocked his head further to the right and spotted the blonde man walking fast towards them.

"Master Fiyero, you've returned at the right time. I was just telling Miss Faye here what the Animals told me to say to you."

"It's good that I got here at this time. We seem to be in some serious trouble." Fiyero said while picking up the small camp and continued at their confused faces. "At the town while I was in the shop I noticed some men in strange uniforms that carried the emblem of the Palace. And once the shop keeper began to pack the supplies I asked him about the men that were patrolling the town. His response wasn't a good one, it seems that in the time it took for us to travel all the way here the heads in the palace created a new group of guards that are to handle things outside the city into other towns and country's. They are called the Ozian Armery and they police the towns and they protect the scientist working in the new labs that have been built in many of the country's borders."

"What new labs? What are they for?" the witch asked out loud. "The Wizard has lost his mind if he thinks that he can just send his people into the other countries without angering a Governor or Leader. And how could the keeper know that those soldiers belonged to the palace?"

"I asked myself that and there seems to be a rumor that the laboratories will be used to experiment on the Animals they capture. He couldn't really say what types of experiments are to be conducted. And the Armery patrolling the towns does belong to the Heads in the Palace. Their emblems are stitched to their coats and the Wizards and Morrible's aren't the only two. There's actually seven and within those, the one that sticks out more is the emblem for the North; Glinda the Good." Noticing the shock in his lover he stepped closer to her and brought her into a hug and before long the woman withdrew from him and he noticed that there were no tears. "Elphaba try not to worry so much, I'm sure Glinda really isn't a part of that ploy."

"Fiyero you know her like I do. She's impressionable, if the Wizard would tell her to that not breathing was in this fashion season she'd die of asphyxiation and you know it's true. When the Wizard made me give the monkeys wings I was flabbergasted and confused but Glinda congratulated the Wizard in his ploy of using these winged monkeys as spies. I didn't want to apologize and left and the last word I heard before meeting up in the attic, 'Don't worry your Ozness I'll bring her back to you.'" The green woman hung her head down trying to make herself believe in the goodness of Glinda. That below that entire airy spoilt princess get up she uses there is a vulnerable and good woman. "You said it yourself, Fiyero. The votes have to be unanimous, all or nothing. Thanks to Glinda and yourself it didn't go through. But now it seems that she did go along anyway."

Fiyero hugged her closer to him and tried again to make her see reason. "Faye, we hurt Glinda pretty bad when we left her alone. We made the one thing I know she confided in us about her fears and all we did was rub it in her face. We made her feel vulnerable and alone, we made her worst nightmare come true."

"Yes Fiyero we hurt her but if I could I would go back to the palace and apologize profusely for that but she could take it out on me and you but not on the innocents out here hiding because of stupid laws. Let's forget her we need to head out to the other side to held evacuation to Munchkinland. Nessa is acting Governor in Munchkinland she will help us, she owes me and I'm going to her to collect. We'll be taking the broom to the other side Yero so hold on tightly." Fiyero let the woman go and she picked the pack Chistery had packed and slung it over her shoulder and Fiyero did the same with his pack of supplies.

"Okay my friends let us head to the camp." Endoras gave a small nod and he and Chistery began to flap their wings and Elphaba kicked off from the floor and she was air bound and she followed the two Animals.

* * *

Somewhere over Munchkinland

The blonde sorceress headed straight into the storm that traveled at a slow pace to Munchkinland and she couldn't find the signature of the caster. Since her first option failed she shrunk her pink bubble again and sped of to Colwen Grounds where she knew that the Governor's Mansion stood. At the speed she was heading she knew that she could get there in a matter of minutes or close to an hour. She knew something was wrong with the storm even if there seem to be a magical signature and even more that she was to be blamed for the catastrophe that she was about to prevent. Deep in thought Glinda passed Colwen Grounds for few minutes before she noticed. Turning around she headed to mansion that stood outside the town where the shops and homes where located. The reason for the property being in the outskirts of Colwen Ground was in due part that the gigantic home needed to more space to be settled into and to give the Munchkins the impression that they were more powerful than them.

Finally spotting the Mansion she dropped out of the sky and landed yards away in order to not be recognized and not create an unnecessary spotting. Once down she was still dressed in her dark colored dress and placing a small glimmer on her face she made so that those who saw her wouldn't see Glinda the Good but just any ordinary girl asking help of the unofficial Governor. Walking to the gate she noticed the first thing out of place, the gates were unguarded and because of that she was able to walk in freely. As she reached the door she was about to open the door thinking that maybe it would have the same reaction as the gate did. But she didn't because even through her growing up and becoming more mature she was still Glinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands and Glinda never forgot her matters. So instead she knocked and waited a bit impatiently.

When the door opened an older man answered and asked who she was.

"Hello, kind sir, my name is Galinda Upland and I'm an old friend from school of Miss Nessarose Thropp. I was visiting a friend here and decided to pay the Governess a visit." Glinda said to the man before he pulled open the door further and allowing her to enter. Once inside he leads her to the sitting room and tells her to wait while the Governess is told of her presence.

Before sitting down Glinda removed the glimmer then sat in a red satin reupholstered chair to wait for Nessa and looked around the room noticing the intricate patterns on the wooden and marble adorning the room. This house could have maybe been her own playground as a child, the architecture in this home was amazing and it made her heart feel warm, having something that could never lie to her made her feel less like a failure. She was about to get up and look at a particular banister when she heard footsteps approach, so she stood up when the door that stood to one of the sides opened revealing a walking Nessarose wearing a long black dress and on her feet were the jeweled shoes her father had given her on that first day of school.

Not seeing the shock written on the blonde's face Nessa spoke up and asked her what her business was. "Miss _Galinda_ what do I owe for your visit to this humble home."

"Well its Glinda actually I just couldn't get afford to get noticed coming to you- before she could finish Nessa interrupts her.

"Now Miss _Galinda,_ are you saying that you have come into my home and that being seen here is beneath you? I don not know what your motives are this time. Have you found another Munchkin stalking you and you've come to me to see if I could take him off your hands? Don't look like that _Galinda_ Boq told me everything after Elphaba turned him into a tin man."

"No, Nessarose please I did do you wrong in the past and believe me that I never meant it to go this long. That day on the train when you left after having fought with Boq I wanted to tell you everything and I would have said more than 'he's maybe not the right one' but I didn't. With school and your sisters disappearance my mind wasn't focused enough to remember anything. Please Nessarose I am very sorry about that cruel game I played with your feelings. Wait Elphaba turned Boq into a tin man?"

"Why have you come here for then _Galinda_?" Nessarose sat on a sofa chair of the same material as the one Glinda was sitting at again.

Taking a deep breathe she began to collect her thoughts to build her explanation. Even if she never really paid attention to the young Thropp in the beginning after Elphaba left them and they actually became acquaintances and helped each other cope with the loss. Even if the girls never considered themselves more than friends at the moment for some reason they sensed that to the other they were the last person they could confide in.

"Nessa, Elphaba visited you almost two months ago and she enchanted you shoes right? And then she left without another word. Am I correct?" Glinda started.

"How did you know did she visit you as well?" asked the confused brunette.

"She didn't really visit; more like broke into the Wizards throne room to free the winged monkeys she had created before she left the first time. The guards tried to stop her but she got away with the help of Fiyero." She closed her eyes at the painful memory.

"She ran away with your betrothed and left you alone and now you've come, for what? Did your mind conjure up the vision of the two people who were left behind had to stick to together so that we two could keep each other company?" the young woman almost sneered out.

"I've come here to help you actually. And funny that you brought up the word vision, because that's the only way I can explain what I keep seeing. To make it short I am here to save your life, and the reason I know that your life is in danger: visions."

"What does Elphaba's visit and you knowing about have to do with why you're here?" At this point Nessa was ready to throw the blonde woman out of her home. "And do try to get to the explanation fast before I have my butler throw you out."

"That's fair. The reason I knew of her visit was because I can see the past and the future in my mind and the reason I'm here is because one of the visions I received showed me that your life is in danger and that I have to help you stay alive. It may sound a bit farfetched and like some ploy but I do swear that I'm here trying to help you. That threat on your life is real and we need to stop my vision from coming true." Glinda looked at the solemn woman and hoped against all hope that Nessa would let her help.

"You had a vision that my life is in danger? _Galinda, _I'm an unofficial Governess of Munchkinland and I made some mistakes the minute I wheeled into power. The Munchkins want blood my blood to be exact and of course my life would be in danger. I didn't need you to come here from the Emerald City to warn me." Shaking her head Nessa was about to rise up and end the meeting when Glinda spoke up.

"Nessa I know what it feels like to have people gunning for your blood. But your people aren't the ones who will be holding the dagger when you fall. I made a mistake and I don't know if I'm correct in my assumption of who you're murderer will be, but please let me explain further." The brunette stopped in place and with her a nod she had Glinda continue. "The reason I'm positive that the your people aren't going to do it is because months before when Elphaba and Fiyero ran away the Wizard offered me a drink out of this green vial, I didn't immediately drink from it. I think I was much more in shock but I did take the vial. And before I left the room I heard them talking about bringing Elphaba back I did something very stupid. And I know that no matter what had happened I shouldn't have said a thing but I did. I told them to spread a rumor throughout the city of you being in trouble so that when Elphaba came to help you, the Gale Force would capture her."

Nessa's head snapped up and glared at the woman sitting across from her. She would have yelled and slapped her if Glinda hadn't continued with her tale.

"When the words left my mouth I don't remember where I went or what I did but I managed to get into my room at the palace with the tears still falling from my eyes. It was then that I noticed the vial and the liquid inside it and I remembered the words the Wizard told me when he offered it; 'it numbs the pain.' So I took a long drink from it until the bottle was empty and that night the visions started but I paid no attention of them the next morning chalking them up to nightmares. But after another breakdown the first coherent vision hit, and it was about you."

"Was it about my death?"

"Yes. I paid no heed to it, believing it was my mind building scenarios of how to hurt Elphaba. Days passed and I finally took real notice and began looking for a way to keep them a secret and to control them. Once I did my head stopped throbbing every time a vision hit but I still get the nausea. I looked up the first coherent vision which involved you and when I finally looked it through then I knew it would be happening soon. I actually wrote it down when I was analyzing the vision." Turning to her pack she opened it and pulled out a few papers and handed them to the other woman. "I wrote down how it will happen and the small details that kept making themselves stand out more."

Nessarose looked at the papers and finding the page she wanted to read she skimmed it a bit and looked up to the blonde. "Are you saying that a flying house will fall on me in Center Munch?" She looked at the pages and kept looking through.

"Yes, it may sound insane and like some twisted act of nature but its how it happened. I looked it over and over in my mind and nothing changed. So I came here to prevent it from happening, I may have my suspicions of who are the culprits but I wasn't able to find the signature in the wind."

Looking up from the pages she set them next to her and looked at Glinda.

"What do you mean there wasn't a signature in the wind. Who would want to do this to me? Because if it's not the Munchkins; then who Glinda?" The brunette looked close to breaking. And it hurt Glinda to see the usually strong woman looking frail because of her.

"It's my fault for putting you in danger by dragging your name into the Emerald City's politics. The Wizard and Morrible were the only two people I mentioned your name to, to capture your sister. And though I didn't tell them to right out put you in harms ways, they knew that Elphaba would have never fallen for a rumor without being backed by something horrible. It's them the Wizard and Morrible. And they won't just be taking you out to capture your sister but because they have something else to gain with you out of the way." Glinda stood up and was about to head towards the crestfallen woman when she thought against it and just began to pace a bit.

Nessarose was looking at her hands and she was thinking hard and long. She didn't know if she should accept the help Glinda was offering her. Half of her kept saying no, that now that they didn't have to rely on the chair they could look out for themselves. But the other part of her the more rational wanted to say yes and then slap the sorceress silly for making her a target of political war and vendettas against her older sister who before she left told her that she was on her own and that she was washing her hands of her. "Why do they want to kill me, Glinda, other than by using my death to bring Elphaba out of hiding?" Her voice was soft and cracked with grief.

Listening to her, Glinda's heart ached more than she would have thought it was possible. Turning to look at Nessarose she walked to her seat situated across form the somber woman, and as she sat down she made her decision; she would tell her everything going on in the Emerald City that would pretty soon be affecting Munchkinland and soon all of Oz.

"There is some power struggle going on at the palace in the Emerald City. The Wizard is loosing his credibility and his place in the hearts of the people in Oz and he knows this. With your sister still eluding capture the people are going to want someone a bit more hand on, since all the Wizard does is hide behind his mechanical mask and has his guards handle the forefront. So what's going on is that the some of the heads heading the factions in the palace are going to try to overrule the Wizard and then they will start expanding further than just the city. The Wizard with Horrible Morrible will try to keep himself steps ahead of those factions. He needed protection and he got himself an Armery of Men with weapons to send around Oz to keep order and to head the protection of the new laboratories that I've no doubt have reached Munchkinland and Quadling Country." At Nessa's confused stare she went on. "As you know the Wizard sent out some of his men in the Gale force to the different countries, here in Munchkinland I believe he is a relative of yours."

"Shell Thropp he's a distant cousin of Elphaba and mine." Nessa added.

"Well these Ambassadors as the Wizard called them aren't really here to work with you the heads of the countries. They are actually step two of the Wizards plan to stay in power. He set them up years ago and managed to convince everybody that there was not ulterior motive but there was always one. Shell and the other Ambassadors are here to overthrow the leaders of the three countries." She stopped the woman from interrupting her. "The Vinkus isn't really in the Wizards plans; he is working by the people's fears. The Vinkus to him is no challenge and serves of no purpose to his future in Oz. What with all the separate tribes who are in constant war with each other all he wants is for them to kill each other. Here in Munchkinland he will use me to come over after your death and charm the Munchkins into allying themselves with the man who will protect them, as what he will be doing with the Quadling's and the Gillikin's. I will be there to rise up the spirits of the people and then he will have control of the rest of Oz and then he will crown himself Emperor."

"Did you see this in your visions?"

"Yes, but I have also been paying attention to what goes on around me. The Wizard never wanted me there he wanted the powerful Witch. He wanted Elphaba, but when she left he settled for the brainless blonde. And Morrible always made it clear that she doesn't believe in me, she thinks that I have no potential and hasn't been too secretive on the fact. They all talk around me and they don't try to cover up the topics. I listened and I learned, and that is the other reason why I'm here. I need you alive and we need to use your political power to bring down the Wizard." Glinda knew that Nessarose would agree and she leaned back on her chair waiting for the response.

At the sorceress' explanations she knew that the blonde needed her and deep down she knew that she would need the blonde with this task. Lifting her gaze a bit she saw the tension that was in kneaded on Glinda's shoulders leave her, her posture more relaxed Nessarose felt that she wouldn't keep her in the dark if she asked more questions. This partnership could end up working and they could do more good now than her sister has been able to accomplish since she abandoned her family and friends. With a new spark in her she grinned and stood up followed by Glinda.

"I'm going to need to know everything if you're going to expect us to succeed. If Shell approved the building of those facilities in Munchkinland then I'm going to need to know where so we could bring them down and keep those Armery's from stepping into our land."

"Anything you need to know or want to know just ask. But know this, Nessarose; I won't be able to help you at least not in hands on type of help. I can only bring you the secrets and papers that you will need in this fight. I will still be working on the inside and nobody but you can know of my assistance. Oh, and I also brought you these things that will help you." Going to her bag she pulled out a hard covered book that looked new as well as a uniform and a training wand. "You're going to need to learn magic. I know that it's not something the unionists Unnamed God accept but this will be your salvation in the end." Handing her the book she added, "In this book you will find instructions and minor spells that you will need to master. I tried to be as detailed as I could and if I did my job correctly you will be able to master some if not most of the spells. And this wand," handing it to Nessa, "is a training wand; it's the same wand your sister made Morrible give to me when she let me take her class. I'm hopping that you're relation with Elphaba will make you more attuned with the magic in you, and you won't have the trouble I had. Try to master the first spell in the book and once you have we will be able to communicate faster than by mail or by air."

The young Thropp looked at the book and wand and even though she wanted to throw them into the fire she knew the blonde witch was right and instead looked at the last object Glinda still held in her hand. "What is that uniform for?" she motioned to Glinda.

"This will be munchkin berry that will tope the pie. This here will be for you to use after the twister hits Center Munch. You will use this to leave the scene unnoticed and once I figure out the plan a bit better then there will be a meeting place and we will have to hide you so you can take on another task which will be in need of finishing."

"So the plan is for me to learn magic, secretly communicate with you, then when I'm 'dead' I will leaving Colwen Grounds to take on another task? So am I wrong or right?"

"You would be in the correct column."

"Not every vision is useful is it? What I mean to say instead of helping you it's stressing you more because not all the visions tell you what's going to happen. So while you help me survive the attempt on my life, there could have been another vision to warn you of something else that must have happened."

"I almost forgot that you could actually know see beyond the first exterior sometimes. You were always a bit astute that is when it didn't involve your sister."

Smiling at the jab the blonde sent her way she shook her head, it didn't hurt her anymore, she had over a month to get over the same sting her sister left her with. The blonde wasn't being cruel she was telling the truth, and from one lonely mess to another, she took it in good faith. "Yes, well living with that much green maybe made me think she had some sort of armor coating that would protect her. Even though all she ever wanted was the attention and love I always believed she didn't want. Thank you, Glinda."

"Yes, well I wish you luck in your magical endeavor. I may know a lot of the future but never enough to know if I should help in changing it of leave it as it is. And this future where you weren't in there, it hurt your sister and even after all that has happened I really don't wish her the unnecessary pain of your loss." Grabbing her bag of the chair she was seated at she slung it over her shoulder and Nessarose walked her out of the sitting room into the hallway leading to the door. But before the governess could open the door Glinda stopped her and muttered an incantation that altered her features.

Nessarose now reached the door knob again and pulled open the door and drew the blonde into to a stiff hug that was returned. Once they parted the bid each other farewell and the blonde walked down the path opened the gate closed it and turned right and walked until she was covered by some trees and she removed the charm and conjured the bubble and stepped in and shrinking it she set out to the Emerald City in a slower pace, where she will agree with whatever task she was asked to do.

With the slower speed of the bubble the sat down and leaned against the wall of the bubble and would have start crying again, if it wasn't for the shadow she spotted in the forest. Slowing the bubble to a complete stop a vision came to her as if it was a memory and going through the contents of the vision she knew who was down in the forest. Earlier Nessarose had told her that Elphaba had to turn Boq into a tin man but never really went into further detail. And with the visualization still playing itself out more and more she knew that she had to keep the tinned Munchkin in this forest. An image of him in the future with a scarecrow and a lion heading to the Emerald City in a riot made her think that he would be a part of the army that was to bring the Wizard down. Standing up in the bubble she made it move into the trees where she would be able to lure the tinned man to her.

The tall Munchkin at one time would have been full of laughter and compassion, but now walking through the forest it made itself more and more clear that he felt nothing. Walking alone thinking of the one person who at one point made him happy just seeing her from afar or making his heart skip a beat when ever she would speak to him. Thinking of Glinda the Good made him feel nothing now and the made him frustrated and angry but not at his love from afar but at the green witch who did this to him. Elphaba Thropp would be his first target, he is going to make sure to find the green witch and take an axe and cleave her head of after he pulled out her heart. Raising the axe he obtained from his family's farm he looked at it and would have swung it at a tree if it wasn't for the ruffle of leaves that sounded to his right. He pulled up his axe over his shoulder holding it with his two hands ready to bring it down to cleave at whatever was out here. Walking in to the small clearing of trees he was vigilant and ready when the sound came again and this time it was a bit closer. Ready to strike when a shadow jumped at him he brought the axe down but before he let it fall all the way he felt a cold wind go through him and looking at his frozen hand he noticed that there was small droplets of water as if the wind that went through him was made of water. No the wind wasn't wind it was a spray of water and it made the man of tin freeze in place, nothing would move, not his mouth, his hands or arms, not even his legs. The only thing that seemed to move was his eyes and it was with them that he noticed the shadow again.

Glinda was standing behind her old classmate who now stood rigid. She couldn't think of another way to keep him in this forest but rusting him. But she did conjure up a black hooded cape and oil can. The cape kept her identity hidden so she moved toward the stump located a few feet away from the man and laid the oil can. Behind her she heard the grunts and moans the man was trying to let out. She turned to him and got a better view of the tin man and no matter how hard she tried to make him be the young man who carried a torch for her she couldn't; this wasn't Boq this was nothing but a metal body. Not even his eyes had the soft caring compassion they had carried with him. She walked past him and then turned and she stretched out a small hand and caressed his metal cheek before turning back and calling her bubble she jumped in and shrunk it before speeding out of the tree clearing like a bullet.

Boq still standing in place felt the pressure of something on his face before listening to whoever trapped him fly out. Even though he could see if someone did indeed fly out, he went by the sound the same sound he promised himself he would never forget. The same sound the Wicked Witch of the West's broom made when she'd fly on it, the same sound he heard when she fled after having turned him to tin and stolen his heart. The Elphaba was going to pay and he would make sure of it now.

* * *

Another Chapter yay. Wow this one is practically writing itself. And that's good because that's exactly what I want. So please try to review, so I can see if I'm doing this fic justice or if I'm killing it. So thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Own Don't Sue.

Summery – Suspicion in the Castle, frienships are reinforced, Flying houses are out to destroy the Thropp's and why is Fiyero swinging like Tarzan?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Emerald Palace

Tinkering behind his mechanical mask the older gentleman known to very few souls as The Wizard of Oz sat on a small stool deep in thought. The smooth humming of the futuristic gadgets clanking against each other made music that only the man could understand. And yet he wasn't paying attention to the administrations he was giving the 'face' he showed to the public and many of the visiting royals of the many different societies in Oz. In a very normal day in years past he would have had a smile and would had enjoyed the task he partook in as often as he was able to make time in his very tight schedule he used to run a nation full of backwards politics and magical creatures.

But today it was those magical creatures that he discriminated on very early on that had him thoughtful and angry at himself for committing mistakes he knew he would at some time had to correct. He was thinking on the Animals he presented to the world as evil and mistakes of nature that humans had to control and end to fix their troubles and bring a prosperous future for man. At this point in time in his mind he had fixed the misfortune he had befell on the poor extraordinary citizens of Oz.

By now he was supposed to have a Magic grand Vizier as Morrible had called the Sorceress, Witch or Wizard who was going to stand at his side fixing his early mistakes and keeping the people of Oz in line. This person years before was supposed to have been a green woman with potential beyond her young life. And now she wasn't standing at his side and instead he had the ex-headmistress of a college who seemed to carry a deep and hateful grudge against Animals who instead of helping him dig out of the hole he dug for himself she kept digging deeper and kept pushing him so far down he wasn't able to do anything to get out. And that's how he felt at the moment he felt the pressure of everything pressing on his chest and mind making him feel useless and old. Shaking his head he put down the wrench he held on his hands and flipped the switch that would turn off the power off of his mechanical mask, standing up and pushing the goggles he wore off. And even in his pensive state he still followed the procedures he usually followed after working on the mask, he put the tools away and took off his working gloves and his leather apron and set them on the small table next to the mask.

Finishing washing his hands and face he walked into the bare front of his throne room and took notice of all the gadgets he needed to use to make himself seem menacing and powerful. Sure he had to use technology but that came with the very high risk of malfunctioning and it was the reason he spent those small intervals of time in his schedule to keep every little screw and cog turning to make his mechanical room running smooth giving the visitors an illusion of magic. But even these illusions couldn't hide the lies to those who truly looked past the fancy lights, the fog, the whirring and churning sounds of turning cogs clinking against each other and not even the voice altering megaphone. Well the green woman didn't and she was one of the very few and rare person in Oz who can see past the lies and masks that people hid behind. The two times he had met her she called him on all his bluffs and never willingly gave into the lies he sputtered out to make him seem in charge. This woman gave up all the luxuries and titles that he was willing to give her and those that she already possessed to protect the underdogs of Oz and to unmask him and to discredit him in every way possible. If it wasn't for the naïve nature of the blonde friend she brought with her and the fierce and manipulative words of his press secretary then everything could have gone awry and he would've been sitting below the earth of Oz in a cold dank cell.

Yes the green woman hasn't been able to succeed in his downfall but maybe another would succeed where the green woman failed and that someone was the blonde 'naïve' woman who as of late has gained a confidence and air of authority that had even his press secretary in awe. They all looked down on her and dismissed her and gave her a position in power that could at one point in her life, if she gained the courage, send them all to the south stairs with the bat of her eyes. Glinda the Good was becoming a woman he could learn to fear and has at points in time during these past few months has actually creped into his nightmares that have left him cold with sweat and fear. And now more than ever has he began to actually put plans in motion to protect himself from the powerful sorceress who rose from a meek vain girl to a prominent figure who rivaled the darkness that surrounded the life of the Wicked Witch of the West. Where Elphaba Thropp became the powerful dark witch that haunted the lives of the citizens Glinda Upland became her mirror opposite becoming the powerful white sorceress that protected the citizens from the witch of the west.

Turning around and heading to the throne situated yards away from the giant mask he sat there letting out a deep breathe that carried the weight he carried on his shoulders but it wasn't more than a minute before he was about to continue his musings when Morrible walked in and interrupted his train of thought.

Without looking up at the woman he questioned her interruption, "What is it now Morrible? What is so important that you had to interrupt my time off with your presence."

Feeling the man's jab at her, she ignored it for now and answered the man's question. "Well your 'Ozness' I have come here to let you know that our Armery has found an 'Animal' camp near the northern border of Gillikin with Munchkinland. They were situated behind the Madeleins mountains but it seems that the camp was found empty but fresh enough to have Armery men guess that they had evacuated only about a day before their arrival. It seems that some of the magic sensitive's that have been appointed to the groups have also detected magic."

Looking up The Wizard tried to make sense of what the woman was saying. "So Elphaba has surfaced in the east, even when some of our guards spent almost near to a month following tracks to the west? So it seems that once again she heads to her sister's side."

"Yes, well it could be that or maybe another witch helped the Animals this time. Some of the Guards who were in pursuit of Elphaba began arriving back into the city this morning. It has come to my attention that a certain member of the Palace had sent out word to the guards following Elphaba to head back home and to let the Armery take the reigns of the chase. But the Armery had yet to set way out to the West until about a week ago, our little Glinda let Elphaba and the Winkie Prince slip through our grasp. And the second unusual act she committed this day has been her absence. A Guard of the high wings came to me days ago telling me that 'Glinda the Good' left the palace to care for important business outside the city. I have been keeping communication open with the guards in her wing and have still yet to receive word on her arrival, your Ozness." Morrible seemed to gloat to the tired Wizard at his blind trust on the sorceress.

Another blow hit home at the taunting news the woman was enjoying too much in delivering. So there was an enormous chance that his earlier musings and worries have actually become reality. "Miss Upland has gone missing then and you seem to be insinuating that she has gone rogue. These are very strong accusations Morrible and you must be sure and have the enough evidence to prove your allegations." The man warned the gloating woman.

"Oh, my dear Wizard all the signs point to my theory and these are not allegations but mere fact statements that should give us something to think about. All I'm saying is that the evidence I've managed to gather seem to have all the signs pointing to our young Glinda. I'm not saying that she has gone the same path Elphaba did but more to the fact that she might have had a change of mind in her voting months earlier and has just tried to pacify her guilty mind by saving a friend and letting some Animals go free." Morrible said.

"Call the Guard who received the order from Miss Upland to stop search and the other Guard who delivered her message to you. We need to interrogate them and also call another 'Ozian Verdi Set' meeting but leave out the bankers and the ambassador's. We are not going to be needing their presence and have the meeting ready to go in four hours." The Wizard stood up and headed to his mask.

Morrible looked at the retreating man's back and asked. "And what will you be doing in the mean time?"

"I'll be taking my meetings before then with the citizens of Oz. I won't be able to cancel the meetings I have lined up. If I do then everything will fall apart and I can't afford to loose the wavering trust the people seem to have with their leader if Miss Upland has indeed turned her back on us."

Morrible left without another word and the Wizard leaned against the back of the large structure that gave shape to his alter persona. His strength was waning and he didn't know how much more longer he would be able to go before he succumbed to the fatigue and he fled Oz to try and spend his last years trying to find his way home and let the nation fall even further down than what he had let it fall in his years in power.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

It was nearing darkness and she had finally made back to the palace from her impromptu trip to Nest Hardings. The short blonde had been gone for a few days and in the time it took for her to warn Nessarose Thropp of a play against her life and her side trip to keep the Tinman, she once knew, rusted in place; she tried to further study the cyclone heading toward the young Thropp. It took her various days looking at the cyclone from top to bottom and inside out, for her to not be able to link it to Morrible and even with the visions or prophecy's swirling in her mind it still gave her no way of stopping the massive body of air and debris.

What ever kind of enchantment had been placed on it seemed to be unstoppable until it got to its destination. She was thinking of taking Morrible off of the very short list she had produced off of the top of her mind. There was five people on the list that could be actually powerful enough to conjure a spell that thorough and at the very top was Elphaba. Yes she knew that Elphaba would die rather than put her sister in danger so she was never really a suspect and the only reason she had even put her at the top was because of her level of power and blind anger she still carried with her. The next person was a prominent sorcerer in the south who had for some time tried to use his abilities to usurp the Wizards throne but he has been unheard of for some time, so he hasn't been crossed out. The next one was a young girl in the west who like Elphaba has a great potential of power but has no need of it so just trains to keep it under control. Morrible came next and it seemed to her that with the help of the images that keep popping up she almost believed that the press secretary really had, had a hand in making the terrible cyclone but her search has kept her theories in Morrible's culpability to a very minimum but has yet to cross her off. The last person would have never been brought up or put in her list if the last few months hadn't taken place.

At first she had put that name in and then crossed it out many times before keeping it up. For many reasons she crossed it out and some of them involved her biased thinking on the ability of that witch. Yes she had an ability with magic and yet to her the level in power and the ability to manipulate it was very low, but lately that ability and easy handling of the power she dreamed of has actually made Glinda believe that the witch could have had a part in sending that cyclone to kill Nessa. The last name that she finally left on was her own; Glinda Upland, and on her way home from the active powerful winds heading east to Nest Harding, she began to suspect herself from actually conjuring it. Her only suspicions on herself were that maybe her anger at the green woman who took everything from her had actually manifested itself into the deadly creation. She had never really had that ability with her magic but maybe whatever that bottle had contained gave her the sufficient power to maybe create it with her knowledge.

It could happen, right? She walked to her closet and picked out a light blue dress that she could change into after she took a bath. Sure the maids haven't been informed of her return and neither has anyone else, Glinda wanted to be washed and dressed before she could make her return known. And lately with her growing power and knowledge of spells she hasn't had a real need for someone to draw her a bath when she could just conjure one up with a swish of her hand. So she has learned to be self efficient and independent of other's like the green woman she had once called friend. Unzipping her dress she walked into the wash room and opened the door with a soft creak of the door she stepped into the cold tiled room her bare feet smacking as she made her way to her bathtub. The dress fell in a short pile around her feet as she mumbled some words and swished her hand over the tub and with a small spark of light and a twinkle the tub filled up with warm water ready for her to step in and let her forget the troubles arising around her. But she always knew that with the first step she took out of the tub everything would come back and pile up the stress onto her shoulders that she would have to carry until she was able to make time to take a slow warm bubble bath again. Or until she was able to contain the prophecy's that painstakingly floated around her mind reminding her that she had a dual role; in leading Oz to prosperity or to its downfall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later

"So we have gathered here to discuss the absence of our very own Glinda the 'Good' and what punishment should befall the girl if found guilty of spying for the Animal Resistance. And as you may know I have come here bearing some testimonials from some of our comrades in the Gale Force Guard and the Armery." Looking around the table Morrible noticed the skeptical looks headed her way. She of course dismissed them, because these men were not going to side with the blonde heiress after she was done mucking that weak tentative loyalty that had always been present with her. Morrible knew that she had to boot out whatever use the blonde had to the wizards cause had officially gone as far as it was able to reach and know had to be sent out and kept out where she wouldn't become a problem in their future plans.

"Well gentlemen it seems that days back our young sorceress gave a message to one of the sentry who stood guard at her northern tower. From what the message the young sentry delivered to me it seems that she took on an important task that would have her away from the city for days. And young man what is it exactly that young Glinda tell you to deliver to the Wizard or I?"

The young sentry although having experience in being watched and watching over people at this particular moment he felt shaky and warm. So it wasn't that he was afraid of repeating to others the message given to him from Glinda the Good, but it was more to the fact that he was being used in a ploy to discredit the young woman; who in his mind has helped the people of Oz more than even the great and powerful Wizard of Oz. So maybe he wasn't about to head over to the Wizard and just blurt it out to him because unlike what many people thought even the Gale Force Guards felt a need to keep breathing. Taking a deep breathe he told the awaiting men what was relayed to him to send out.

"Right dear and how did our dear Glinda look when she left? Perhaps she looked anxious or paranoid when she gave you the message?" Morrible seemed to want to gain enough to have that blonde imbecile out of this castle and back to Frottica where she could rot for all she cared. Long ago she told the woman that she didn't believed the blonde had what it took to make it out in the real world and in the world of magic. And this was finally the day where she could go to the little girl and tell her she was right about her abilities.

"No Madame, there was not a thing out of character. She was worried and in a hurry to complete her task. Her posture was erect, her face set and there wasn't any shiftiness, any sweat or dodgy attitude in her character. She looked like she always did and the only thing that was a bit off but not important was that she was wearing a lighter dress than the gowns we are accustomed on her." The Guard said in strong voice.

"You say she was dressed down?" The Wizard asked.

"Yes, Your Ozness it looked that where ever she was going there would be no need for her signature dresses. To me it felt as if she was going to the city or a smarter town trying to not alarm the people with her presence." The guard said.

"So it was as if she was heading into town then trying not alarm the people in these trying times. Morrible the girl had some errands and you are making it seem as if it was otherwise and she did something underhanded." The Wizard shook his head at his Press Secretary as he directed his eyes toward her.

"But your Ozness you still haven't heard about the order she gave without the approval of yours and ours. She deliberately undermined us and stopped a hunt that could have easily led to the capture of the Wicked Witch, who just happens to be her friend. She also has been gone for more than two days in Oz knows where, while there's been a sighting of an 'Animal' camp being evacuated by magic and sight of also a witch who by the reports was not green." Morrible now brought up her secret card and let the rest of the council decide. "Also we have here the Guard who received the order to end the hunt of the Witch and head south and with his testimony here let us wonder why she abruptly stopped a search that was bearing success in the capture of one of our most dangerous enemy's?"

Every one waited and turned to the Wizard to see the reaction and if he would allow any more testimonials. And the Wizard himself held a look of suspicion that he tried to remove from his face without much success. If things kept up the way they were then by the end of the emergency council the blonde witch might end up in south stairs by the end or depending on her arrival. With a nod he let the 'witch' hunt continue.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

At the North tower in the Emerald Palace the witch in question was stepping out of a shower her feet smacking against the stone floor that wasn't covered by rugs. Going quickly to her closet she pulled out a light blue gown that was different from the usual gowns she was unusually seen with. This gown was made more for mobility and to be less time consuming putting on with out the help of hand maidens to help in the process.

Glinda Upland felt something wrong the moment she set foot in the palace and noticed her usual guards as well as all of her help missing. She would have left the moment she arrived but even at this worrisome time but she was an Upland and she couldn't be seen in public wearing her traveling clothes.

'Flashback'

So she walked briskly to her room her heel clacking behind her sending echoes through the walls only proving her suspicions further of the missing staff. Reaching the confinements of her room she began to disrobe and through her belongings on her bed while she jogged to her wash room where she took a quick shower cleaning of the dirt she picked during her travels and study of the twisting cyclone.

'End Flashback'

Once she deemed herself presentable she picked up her wand and giving herself a small pep talk and letting out a small breath she opened the door leading to the hallways outside her room and walking out at a hurried pace she tried to hurry down to the main palace to inquire from the maids, she was sure were still there, where the Wizard was and her staff.

In record time she reached the main rooms and found a maid who was walking towards the kitchen's, calling out to her she stopped and waited for the short blonde to get within speaking range.

"I'm sorry to bother you my dear, but it seems that my staff and guards in my tower are missing and I was looking for the Wizard and can't seem to find him. Would you happen to know if he's in his chambers or in a meeting?" the Good witch asked very soothingly.

"Yes, your Goodness, his Ozness is at the meeting rooms in the back."

That having been said Glinda thanked her and with a small huff she walked through the hallways and through the side of the throne room to get to the Meeting room located in the dark hallways behind the main rooms hidden from view. With every step it seemed that the sorceress anger made itself present sending waves into her surrounding shaking the sconces and paintings hanging on the walls. And there was plenty of anger in her at the moment it was barely being repressed by the thoughts running through her mind at lightning pace. The anger wasn't that the meeting was taking place but at what time the meeting was being held and that time being when she wasn't around.

She was positive that it wasn't a run of the mill meeting because there were not meetings scheduled for another few weeks and that was to go with her present. No this meeting she felt was a betrayal at her loyalty to the throne and it was a slap to the face at the gall they had to discuss important topics without her as if her opinion didn't matter. Everybody can go on and on about how unimportant her opinions were but by Lurline or the Unnamed God her voice mattered now more than ever, she really is the only capable sorceress or witch in the palace and the people stood with her more than they did to the toady blowfish of a woman she at one point called headmistress.

Reaching the door to the room holding the meeting she calmed down her fury at the people held inside and with a deep breathe pushed open the door making her presence known, her face not betraying the mask she put on, she was becoming a pro at keeping it even in the hardest situations; her smile.

The few words she heard before they all fell silent didn't sound very promising to her and somehow she had a guess as to what the meeting was about when her guards stood there sending fearful wide eyed looks her way.

"Your Wizardship, I'm so glad I found you. You couldn't believe the worry I was in when I arrived to my tower and found none of my guards in their post. For a moment I had feared the worst." She went through the motions and gave them her damsel in distress worried face, and she noticed some of the members shifting uneasily and not meeting her gaze.

"Oh, My Dear, Miss Upland, we were terribly worried of your unexpected absence." The Wizard got up from his chair at the head of the meeting table and walked to the blonde girl, putting around her shoulders a comforting arm while he led her to her chair. Once they were making their way the other's stood up and the Wizard continued while Glinda kept feeling the looks that Morrible where sending her way. "We were talking about some important news that arrived from the East which had us a bit on edge and with you away we had to take the emergency meeting."

At his explanation she looked at him as she reached her chair and the general of the Armery sitting next to her stood up and pulled out her chair. "Thank you kind sir." She thanked the man as she sat down and with a final side-glance to Morrible she addressed the Wizard. "What news have you received that would inspire an emergency meeting?"

"Well dear Glinda this is, a, double meeting actually. I won't lie to you, it seemed that with your unexpected departure two things happened that with the evidence shown to us by these guards and the colonel's of the Armery as well as by our dear Madame, there was and still is reason to believe that you may have something to do with Elphaba's escape from our grasp." The graying man stated with a skeptical look towards the blonde girl while a part of him wanted her to set everything straight.

"Well, it seems that even after all this time I must still defend myself from Elphaba's escape from the palace months ago. I had no involvement in her brake out, what Fiyero did on that night he did on his own and had no help from me." Her smile was starting to become difficult to maintain with the accusation being thrown her way. And somehow she had to keep it up because by the way the other's kept looking at Morrible there was some more charges that were heading her way.

"Glinda, please, we know that not even you dear child are that gullible to not know what it is we are here to discuss. If found guilty child you could be heading down to the south stairs being accused of treason against his Wizardship and Oz."

Narrowing her eyes at Morrible's words she could faintly see the blow fish woman not hide the impending smirk that was making its way to her pink lined lips.

"Yes, Madam I'm aware of what you speak of and yet I cannot believe that even after all this time giving my services and loyalty to the people of Oz and her Master, you all seem to jump at idle news. You all want to know why I called the men off of the Witch's trail. Well the answer is quite simple your 'Ozness.'" Dropping the smile she looked everyone in the room in the eye with a stare that was cold and confident making even Morrible drop the smug look from her white painted face and the other's giving her their rapt attention.

"The trail was getting cold and the Gale Force were loosing them and all I did was just open the door for them to rest back at the city while dear predictable Elphaba would turn back the moment she heard that there was now a force even greater than the Gale Force that would be capable to hurt her 'Animals' far worse. The Gale Guards were never going to capture if they followed their plan, because what you all fail to realize is that her new partner is a master hunter and is a genius at hiding his trails. Add to that the help that Elphaba is receiving from the Animal's then the hunters would have been so far left behind the whole point of their chase would have been moot." Everyone at once seemed to have the same epiphany and her excuses were now more believable and yet Morrible was still sneering at her faintly not enough to be noticed by the others.

"Yes you're excuse seems credible but your small plan and the fact you acted behind our backs made the plan useless and unsuccessful. And it made it seem more as a cover up for your true intentions of helping Miss Thropp." Morrible countered.

"Did any of the General's in the Armery tell you that they were warned that Elphaba Thropp would be heading their way and to be in alert and keep the borders to the East heavily guarded." In her mind the sorceress apologizes to those who soon would be blamed in the faux failure she had just pulled out of her behind. Yet she's hoping that this is for the Good of Oz, so that further down this dark act of good could bring a prosperous future. "I don't really think I'm at fault your Ozness, I gave an order to the men out there and they failed. I didn't need to make this a spectacle and have anybody else know in case it got out to the Witch and the Winkie. And that was the reason for my absence from the palace, I felt something shift out east I went out and had to carry out the search alone again because I couldn't risk having her slip through again. I searched and then I got to the camp and I sent out a call for them to follow and then went back to my search. I tried following the trail of the magic used but nothing was visible from the sky or the ground. They disappeared as if Oz had swallowed them whole leaving no trail." Well now she hope this gets her by with the order and they won't ask further questions that could make her accidentally slip up and say something wrong.

"Well General Lugdun, what have you to explain the mistake made by your men or maybe by you? You have been given full reign out in the field and yet you have lost through your grasp one of our more powerful enemies and we shall now be forced to up our defenses to keep her at bay now more than ever if she has know been able to acquire allies from the animal camp." The Wizard was furious and the deep shade or red his face turned while he slowly questioned the abilities by the General and his men.

"I never received any message but also take into account that some of my men were ambushed not far from here by some rebel animals and very few of them survived and those who did have not regained consciousness form the attack. And further more if there was a leak to the animal's from someone here in the palace then it must have been them who warned them of which path to take to avoid my men. If that snitch is still here in the palace then he or she must be found." Lugdun immediately turned all blame from himself to phantom beings and to Glinda. She wasn't as naïve as many would have her pegged for.

"Actually General it was I who released that information to the Witch." Again if it wasn't for the adrenaline pumping and the new exoskeleton she was slowly building around herself she would have been hiding from the accusing glares sent her way and of course the smug look by that Horrible woman. "I made sure that when I gave the notice to the Guards to give to the Armery and the Guards in pursuit I made sure I was out in the presence of Animals who would relay the message. And nobody but you all have the routes mapped out to all undertaking of vigilance. So now that we have cleared this little failure then I believe I shall be heading up to my tower and will be taking my staff with me."

Standing up the chair scraped against the stone ground and the sound echoed for a few seconds and by the time Glinda had left everyone else continued with interrogating the Armery's representative while Morrible, having waited some time after the petite blonde left to follow as well.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

About two weeks went by and Glinda Upland was sitting in front of her vanity mirror making sure every curl ended up in place and that her make up didn't leave imperfection on her white porcelain skin. On this day she was wearing a yellow gown flowing down to the ground plumping out from her waist to her ankles in a very heavy bell shape. There were ribbons tied at the end of the short sleeves and at her back ending up in very loose bows making her dress look very bright and yet conservative.

Finishing applying some soft rose colored lip paint on her plump lips she put the container down and was reaching for her tiara when her hand held mirror began to glow purple. Giving a small gasp at the unexpected reaction on the mirror she slowly reached a hand grasping the tail and tentatively turned it around making the glass side face her.

Eyes were widening a bit and a smile reaching her lips she looked at the familiar face not belonging to her staring back at her with a pensive look.

"Nessarose, is that you?" Glinda asked.

"Glinda can you hear me? Is this thing working right? Yes, it's me I finally got the spell and the movement's right. I can't believe how happy I am to see your face. I've been trying this ungodly spell for days and just hours before I think I had a conversation with a barbarian from the West. At least I hope that's what was happening all I could hear were strange noises followed by some grunting and it was very awkward and I couldn't figure how to end the spell and…" trailing on she took a breathe and controlled her uncharacteristic babble and settled for just giving the blonde a friendly smile.

"Well aside from your adventure I'm glad you've been practicing the spells I gave you. And that they seem to be responding to you so quickly, you must have had some hidden power just as I saw in the visions."

The brunette in the mirror blushed a bit before responding, "Yes, but not as quickly or as easy as I had believed them to be. Colwen Grounds resembles more of a battle site with all the furniture exploding and the other accidents that have made the servants begin to talk about possession."

"The process is very slow and dangerous if my room and sorcery class had anything to say in the matter. I remember there being a time when I accidentally made Morrible's underside sparkle out my name in shiny golden letters for about the majority of the session before your sister was able to find the correct counteracting spell." Glinda's eyes shone in remembrance while Nessarose just averted her gaze trying to hide the mirth that was creeping in.

Changing the subject Nessa looked back to the blonde in the mirror and asked her what they were to do to avoid her prophesized death.

"What will I need to do now to avoid the terrible winds from dropping a house on me?" she asked in curiosity.

"Excuse me for a second Nessa, I need to cloak the room for privacy." Closing her eyes Glinda put down the mirror and from the other side all Nessa was able to see and hear was some hand movements and stretched out incoherent syllables and a soft hum in the air before staring at the Gillikin girl once more.

"Your magic seems to flow out very natural, Glinda. You must be proud of truly being a great sorceress." The youngest Thropp complimented the blonde.

"Well the visions hitting my mind are somehow now mingling with my memories and the spells I can see and hear being performed are flowing out from me as if they were second nature and as if I had spent a lifetime studying the craft." The Sorceress gloated to the other girl.

"The sorcery may be useful but you must take caution Glinda. These magical hexes you've given me are not feeling very light. I can sense a heavy darkness within them and if weren't for my beliefs and the Unnamed God then I would have gone mad from the burden."

"Yes they do seem to carry that but I have been properly indoctrinated in the use of magic and have developed an ability to purge the negativity."

"Just be careful with the craft and don't become addicted to it. No matter how good an ability you have to drain the negativity not all disappears and the tiny pieces that flow through can multiply. That doesn't just apply to the teachings of the Unnamed God but in other teachings, Glinda." The brunette warned and then immediately changed the subject. "Do you have the plan of what or how I'm to evade this force if it's aimed at me?"

"Actually there is no plan I could formulate as of yet. Whatever is guiding this twister, made sure that magic was strong enough to shield itself from interference. I've been looking over all the prophetic memories and spell books I've been able to get my hands on and there is nothing that helps me to prevent its path from crossing yours. But there is a way I can help you." Glinda said cryptically.

"What would it involve from us?"

"Not us Nessie." Glinda paused looking away from the mirror a dark look flashed in her eyes and she didn't notice the confused look Nessarose threw at her at the nickname Glinda used. "But here is what I can tell you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Munchkinland days later

"Something is wrong up ahead." The Talking Bird said looking at the flashing dark sky.

"You're right my friend the sky is screaming with vengeance. There is some dark weather heading away from us further south of Munchkinland." Fiyero strained to look up ahead at dark clouds that accompanied the light show and the thunder. "Endoras would you fly up ahead and see if you can see where this dark weather is heading? I don't want to alarm Elphaba but I'm afraid that the strong winds are heading for Center Munch; where her sister is at."

"Right away, Master Fiyero." Endoras flew out.

Having nothing else to occupy his mind he went back to the camp site where makeshift tents stood while the Animal's rested. Stopping before he reached his destined tent he took a deep breathe and exhaled out a sigh. Reaching the small tent that housed his beloved he pulled back the flap and stepped in to catch the jade colored woman hunched over her magic book trying to decipher more spells she had to learn if she wanted to stand a chance against Morrible and in some foreign chance; Glinda.

"Faye, you need to rest a bit from that book it's not healthy for anyone to be able to read so much for too long." Fiyero Said.

"Yero, only because reading isn't for you it doesn't quite go in the category of it being an unhealthy habit." The verdant woman smiled at the prince before leaning against him to where he sat.

"How goes spell hunting? Has anything gotten clearer since the last time I asked?" said the man while rubbing small circles on her thigh.

"No, nothing that could be helpful and those that do sound like the perfect fit for this it takes a twist and ends in a very dark spell that could possibly end up with genocide of either the humans or the Animals." Elphaba raised her head and turned to meet Fiyero's blue eyes. "I'm not going to become the Wizard and I would rather live in seclusion than to take a life. As long as you're mine, Yero, I would never give into that dark part."

"Faye, I may not be wise and there could be a lack of brains up here but always know that I would find my way back to you no matter what."

They leaned in and in fiery kiss full of love, passion, and lust they lost themselves in that fantasy before Elphaba pulled back and with a gasp stood up.

"Oh, no, no, no, Nessie. What's wrong?" she ran outside and looked at the sky where she knew her sister lived under.

"Elphaba, what is it, what's wrong?"

"Can't you see that Fiyero? Over there heading to Center Munch, there's a torrent of winds twisting in anger carrying a house heading towards Nessa. Her agony it's painful and…I need to go to her." Elphaba ran into her tent and grabbed her broom and hat. All the while Fiyero ran with her trying to calm the witch.

"Elphaba listen to me. I sent Endoras up ahead to scout that wind twister. He should be back shortly and then we could act."

"Wait you knew this thing was heading toward my sister and you didn't tell me? Why would you keep something like this from me Fiyero?"

"I didn't know that it was heading towards your sister. I didn't want to worry you if it turned out to be nothing. If you had headed out the Animals and you would have been put in unnecessary danger. I don't want any of these people being hoarded into the labs because we acted foolishly."

"I know about the dangers Yero, I truly do but this time it isn't a whim. My sister is in danger and I have to go to her. And you need to stay here Fiyero; you need to protect them while I'm away. If something happened to Nessa you need to take the Animals to safety. Get the out of Munchkinland and head somewhere safe away from the Wizards soldiers and I'll catch up to you guys when everything is safe." Elphaba turned around to cover the single tear she let drop.

"Faye, I love you, you know that right?" at her nod he continued all the while turning her to face him. "Please be careful out there and I'll take the Animals out West. There it will be the perfect hiding place for them and us. The Wizard won't be able to bother us at the Castle in Kiamo Ko, nobody lives there and there are dozens of trapdoors and hiding spots. The only people who are there are the Sentry's who look in after them and they are loyal to the Arjikis not the outside powers."

"If the castle is abandoned where do you live?"

"In the other castle."

"Of course you do."

"Are you my girl?"

"Always."

"Then don't cry, you'll come back and we'll see each other again pretty soon."

"I'm sorry about the tears; it's just that you've done so much for me that I just wish I was beautiful for you."

"Faye, for someone who can see a flying house you can really be a bit dense. I love you, Elphaba."

With one last kiss Elphaba mounted her broom while Fiyero turned back to the tents and began rally up the Animal leaders to head out West while he prepared to go and help his lustrous green lover, because no matter what had happened or how many years have passed he still remembered what she used to say about herself being a catastrophe.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Center Munch

Glinda the Good arrived just in time to see the Munchkinlanders peek out of their hiding places to get a look at the young girl standing a few feet away from what it looked like a barn house sitting awkwardly atop some small knolls the design wasn't of this world and looked very foreign in some of the structure. Sure she was a sorceress and a vapid selfish self-important socialite but beyond all that in her heart she was a lover of architecture. She had studied enough to understand the basics of where the design came from. And this house or barn or whatever else it could be was not from Oz but yet something seemed familiar about the shape and make up that she couldn't put a finger on. The girl standing there in front of the wooden home seemed like a familiar memory but there was no girl it was a young man whom she couldn't put a face to.

Looking at the young girl who looked no older than fourteen Lurlinemas, her brunette hair was parted into two braids. Her heart shaped face made her expressive eyes look wide and doe like, her porcelain white skin complimented her and made her rosy cheeks giver her more life. Her dress was another matter for Glinda, who noticed the tacky color and built of the dress. The checkered pattern and apron that seemed to have been converted into frock, the dress gave her an air of innocence that could only come by a sheltered life, that Glinda was very well accustomed to until the day she first laid eyes on her verdigris friend.

Having spaced out a bit she now noticed that the girl was looking at her in a questioning glance and the Munchkins now got the courage to step out of their hiding spots ready to jump back in, in a moments notice.

"Who was it that dropped the house that killed the Wicked Witch of the East?" Glinda looked around in question.

"Well that's my house but I don't know what you are talking about killing any witches." Was the response the girl gave after getting over the fact that Glinda had arrived in a pink bubble.

"As you said this is your house here." She said pointing at the wooden structure then pointed a bit lower at where the feet, of the person who was crushed, were sticking out. "These here are the feet of the Witch of the East. So can you tell me if you're a good Witch or a wicked Witch?"

"Are you a Witch too? Are you a bad Witch? What's the difference?" the doe eyed girl asked.

"No, no, no, I'm not a wicked witch. Only wicked witches are ugly."

Before Glinda could continue she was interrupted by a small voice of a child.

"She's not a wicked witch. She's Glinda the Good Witch of the North."

"Actually it's sorceress. But let's continue with this conversation if you're not a witch than does that mean your friend here is a witch?" Glinda asked a bit muddled pointing at the small black furry dog.

"Who Toto? No he's not a Witch he's my dog actually."

Raising an eyebrow at the newcomer she continued.

"Well I was immediately called by some Munchkins telling me that a new witch had delivered them from the wickedness of the witch of the East. And if you're not a witch where is it that you learned to fly a house?" Glinda at this point wasn't leaving any question unanswered no matter how farfetched they were.

To Glinda at this moment in her mind she was confronting the witch who created the cyclone that was sent to kill her friend. Now she needed to know where she was from, because that way she could know where she learned the magic to bind the cyclone to keep its path to Nessarose. Coming out of her thoughts she just barely caught the response of this wolf in lamb clothes, where she denied her involvement.

"So you didn't create that cyclone that picked your home but if that's the case could I inquerify where you are from?"

"Well, I'm from Kansas in the United states. I was supposed to be with my Uncle and Auntie Eme in the cellar but instead I was carried here."

"You say you're from Kansas? I have not heard of that place is in the West or South of Oz?"

"Oz, I don't think I have heard of it. Is this somewhere in Europe?" the girl asked but didn't need to wait for the answer when she saw the confused stare the blonde woman gave her.

"Well my dear I'm so sorry, I am being rude. I didn't inquire your name, but before that let me introduce myself properly; I'm Glinda Upland 'the Gah is silent.'"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Upland, my name is Dorothy Gale and this little dog is Toto."

"Miss Gale it seems that you have liberated the Munchkins from the tyranny of the Wicked Witch of the East."

"No I didn't mean to drop my house on anyone and I'm not a witch."

"Well as I said there is you, over there is the house or what's left of it and over there…" Glinda pointed at her friend's feet sticking out from under the house.

"Well let me take a closer look at the house, oh, yes it is true. Let the joyous news be spread the Wicked old Witch at last is dead." Glinda said in her most cheery voice usually used to placate political backlash.

But what she didn't know was that hovering a few feet off the ground was the verdant witch who listened into Glinda's cheerful declaration. Not being able to look further more she dived down and all the Munchkins and Dorothy jumped away from the gravity defying new comer.

"Is it true? Who here killed my sister? Who killed the Wicked Witch of the East?" Elphaba almost screeched out loud.

Hearing the voice of her one time friend Glinda composed herself and with shoulders squared and head held high she turned around and looked at the green woman's eyes once they took their gaze off of Nessa. And what she saw truly broke her heart, Elphaba looked horrible and tired but to anyone else she looked calm and collected but to the one person she befriended she knew how and where to look. Her sunken and blood shot eyes gave her an air of insanity waiting to be set free. Her lips were chapped and a bit red where she could see the small marks that made her see where she was chewing on them. Her body was always a slip of skin and bones that didn't make her seem sick but today it all looks like if the she hadn't really eaten for days and her black dress only mildly hid the sharp bones of her shoulders, hips and elbows. It hurt Glinda to see her friend in these conditions but at the same time a part of her kept reminding herself that this was all brought upon the witch because of her hard head.

"I thought you said that the witch was dead?" Dorothy asked once she had moved to Glinda's side in a brisk stride.

"Yes I did, but this is the Wicked Witch of the West and she is much, 'much' worse than her sister." Glinda replied.

Elphaba looked around her surroundings she noticed the pigtailed girl that stood out of place in the

Meeting Glinda's eyes Elphaba walked towards the young girl hiding behind the good witch.

"It was you were it not?" the green newcomer more than asked and accused the strange girl. She took a menacing step toward the blue checkered dressed girl and was intercepted by Glinda.

"Leave her alone, you have no business here." Looking at her 'friend' her armor cracked a bit and a small frown slipped through. And it was then that just looking at Elphaba that another flash of prophecy hit her and her eyes glazed a bit and she had to close them to prevent her from swooning from the strain. Turning to the fallen Nessarose she looked at her red buried covered feet and she knew that she had to get them out of Munchkinland.

"You stay out this _Glinda_ this does not concern you. So it was you then little girl. I'm here to avenge my sister and you…" the witch was interrupted.

"No I didn't mean to kill anybody; I swear it was an accident."

"Well, girl, I can cause accidents too. And if you…"

"Oh, El…aren't you forgetting the Ruby Slippers." With the insignificant girls distraction of the jade woman she was able to remember the incantation to magically seal objects on whomever she gave to wear and by Glinda's choice Elphie wouldn't be the one to be wearing them out of Munchkinland or Oz.

The witch of the west launched at her sister's uncovered legs while mumbling about the slippers but by the time that she reached them they vanished and her deceased sister's feet tangled back into their useless nubs once the magic of the slippers was removed.

Looking at the place where her sister's feet used to stick out Elphaba was angry and she knew at who she was angry at now. Sure the girl killed her sister but Glinda knew the importance of the slippers and now she got to see the famous sorceress' powers.

Turning around to face the blonde girl she hissed at her, "They're gone Glinda, why did you do that? Where are they?"

Elphaba saw that gloating smile the blonde threw her way and it made her blood boil. And rethink when she thought that Glinda hadn't changed and that deep down she was still her best friend whom she shared her secrets and vice versa. Well when she hoped for Glinda to be above pettiness and Wickedness she was proved wrong.

"There they are 'witch' and there they'll stay." Noticing the witch's flushed face which made her look even more radiant the good sorceress smirked in triumph. Noticing the incredulous look thrown her way every three glances by the pale and green girl the silence was thick with unshed tension and was only broken by the fair skinned girl muttering an 'Oh.'

The older Thropp sister looked at the slippers on her sister's murderer's feet she almost launched at the blonde and refrained at the last moment before angrily growling at her to give the slippers back to her.

"Give me back my slippers Glinda this isn't about you or me. I gave those shoes the power and I'm here to reclaim them. The Girl doesn't know how to use them but I do; they'll be useless to her and you."

"The slipper's must hold much power if she wants them now you must keep tight in them." Glinda told the young girl while ignoring Elphaba.

Elphaba was beyond angry, beyond any sympathy or beyond thinking about Glinda that she resorted to her usual tirade full of treats at pale woman.

"Give them back or else I'll fix you too Glinda."

"Oh, pish posh, Elphie maybe you should leave before someone drops a house on you." Ok she did not see that flinch and almost double take at the sky's as if houses usually flew to fall on her and her family. Yes it was all very rewarding having an ace up her sleeve with the power she's been amassing during the past few months and it made her feel more powerful and important than the witch she once called friend and even with all this happening around them she knew that even now she really truly still did call Elphaba her friend and by Lurline she missed just bantering like this.

"You're right _Galinda_ I can't take the girl here but warn her to try and not get in my way I dare you to try and do it. Don't worry little girl I'll get you my pretty," turning down to look at the ground she saw a small dark haired dog and as if by some unknown deity she also threatened it; "and you're little dog too!"

Running toward the corn rows she jumped on her broom while murmuring a wind spell to make the corn rows part far enough for her to pass and not get hit in the face and before any one else noticed she was long gone.

"Well, you can come out now, come on, she's gone." Okay she hated the Munchkins and their small minded superstitions. Now she knew why Elphaba shunned them and by small part also Boq by association. "Well now you will need to get out of Oz altogether, it seems you've made yourself quite an enemy in the Wicked Witch."

"Oh, no, but how can I, I don't know where the way to Kansas is from here. And I can't go the way I came." The pigtailed girl said.

"Yes, that's true." She's about to offer her help when another vision hits and this time it's clearer than the previous one.

The girl is in a balloon a red balloon with a man and he turns so Glinda can now glance at his profile and it's the Wizard. So the Wizard knows this girl and he could finally be of use. But what if this is one of the ones where I have to do the opposite. Or the biggest question would be should I care what happens to this girl, who's house she was in when it was sent to kill the Witch of the East. Elphaba might loose her mind if she doesn't get her shoes and I've seen her with a scarecrow and the ruby shoes.

"Well I do know someone who could help you; he's actually a very powerful and respected Wizard." Glinda's jaw tightens a bit trying as hard as she could to not laugh at having called the manipulated man a Wizard. "If someone could help you he's the man to go to."

"Oh, thank you, thank you very much. But how do I reach him? Where can I find him?" the checkered dress girl grasps at this with hope.

"Well, my dear, he resides in the Emerald City in the northern region of Oz. All you have to do actually is just follow the Yellow Brick Road." Two seconds it took for Glinda to regret saying the last three words, when all the Munchkins jumped at the opportunity to show off the road they proudly called their sweat and work. Well now they're walking Torothy and her dog, Dodo, out of Center Munch and there they go.

"Yes go on now just follow that Yellow road all the way." Glinda stops her backtracking until she stops and considers something. "I hope they get to the Emerald City alright, I'm really bad at giving directions." Is this yellow brick road the one that parts in two ways or the one that leads straight?

Shaking her head she leaves that for the accompanying Munchkins to tell her. Turning around she now faces the house that fell from the sky and walks to the side of the house where she picks some flowers and backtracks a few steps and lays the flowers down and kneels.

"Oh, Nessa, why did this happen?" Glinda's head is bowed and snaps up when she hears a voice behind her.

"What a touching display of grief." Turning around the blonde woman notices the green woman walking up to her.

"I don't think we have anything further to say to one another?" Okay so maybe Glinda yearns for her best friend, but you can't expect a girl to get over the fact that her best friend stole her fiancé.

"I wanted something to remember her by and all that was left of her were those shoes." The anger on her features makes the beautiful jade woman seem rough and the grief she's trying to repress. She walks closer to the Glinda and once Glinda stands up and Elphaba looks at her and continues. "And now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them! So I would appreciate some time alone to say good bye to my sister."

Still knowing when she had to step away she moved away and walked off a few feet while Elphaba grieved over her sister.

"Nessa, Nessa, Please forgive me…" Elphaba trails off and begins to sob breaking the Good Sorceress' heart.

She walked closer and tried to comfort the green grieving woman.

"Elphie, you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful; it is to have a house fall on you. But accidents will happen."

'Okay' the blonde thought 'I should have kept that in my head, because even I know this was no accident. Way to go Glinda, it's nice to know that you can still stick your foot in your mouth.'

"You call this an accident!" the witch jumps up and glares at the sorceress.

'How can that spoiled little puppet dare call my sister's death an accident? Has she truly changed that much? Did I help to change her and push her over the line of black and white?' the green witch asked herself.

"Okay so maybe not an accident. But a regime change caused by a bizarre and unexpected Twister of fate!" the petite pale woman blurts out.

"So accident twisters just happen and appear out of the blue?" the hawk nosed woman asked of the blonde incredulously.

"No I don't think that…"

"Of Course you don't think. You never do!" interrupted the woman. "You're just out there telling everyone how wonderful everything is."

"Well, I'm a public figure now and people expect me to-

Again is cut off, "Lie!"

"Be encouraging!" the blonde fed up at the accusations turned the tables. "What exactly have you been doing besides ridding around in that old broom"

"Well we can't all come and go by Bubble!" at that comment the blonde almost fell over and seeing this green woman pushed further more. "Whose invention was that the Wizard's? And even if it wasn't I'm sure he would still take credit for it."

'How dare her, she doesn't know that I'm trying to help, and she just thinks that because her power comes easily to her that mine doesn't level to hers. I worked hard for the power I have and she tries to pass my ability as a cheap parlor trick the Wizard could work.' Her crest fallen face looks up and with a glare she responds out loud.

"Yes, well lately we've been taking things that don't belong to us." The smirk settles and gives the final blow. "Aren't we?"

Incredulously Elphaba understands where this is going, "Now you wait a clock tick, I know it may be difficult for a blissful blonde like you to understand that someone like him could choose someone like me. But it's happened and it's real and you can wave around that ridiculous wand around how ever long you want you can't change it! He never belonged to you! He never loved you and He never will, because he loves me!" The verdant woman's face is turned by the impact of a slap and after a clock tick she begins to cackle. "Feel better?"

'Need to control my emotions not another vision please; how many are going to continue coming so close together? The flashes are short and there are no spoken words. Armery Enforcers holding Elphaba and then Elphaba in a castle hair down, hat on, a lion and a scarecrow. That's all…'

"Yeah."

The slap catches the blonde by surprised she never saw it coming and is know indecisive on whether to return or fall down and close her throbbing eyes, but circling the tall woman wand held out like a staff the witch follows suit and her broom is raised protectively. With a few twirls the wand looks more like a baton and then they clash weapons and once the need to pull hair and skin contact their make shift weapons are laid aside and Glinda clutches the witch's pointy black hat and begins to bring it down repeatedly on her brunettes head as said brunette tries to tackle her down.

Before long the new Armery Enforcers arrive to the scene to pull the two witches apart.

"Stop, Let me go, I said Stop." The green woman shrieked.

"What are you doing I almost had her." Glinda now held back gives the men a plausible for the fight.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here." The men say while the one holding Glinda moves towards his comrades if help was needed leaving Glinda alone.

"How dare you? You would sink so low as to use the death of my sister as a trap to capture me." The green witch now flushed with anger accuses Glinda.

"No, I didn't…" Glinda is shocked at the accusation and bewildered at the presence of the Armery men so far from the border. "I didn't see this, I didn't mean for this to happen!" by this point she shouted at her 'friend' trying to get her to shut up with the accusations.

The two witches were about to continue when out of the blue a Winkie Prince swings on a rope, rifle ready to fire at the soldiers holding his lover.

"Let the Green Girl go."

All he received where two astonished faces from the witches and a handful of nonchalant from the Armery.

"Fiyero what in Oz are you doing?" the witch exclaimed.

Ignoring her he directed the next words to the soldiers, "I said let her go! Or explain to all of Oz how the Wizard's Soldiers watched" and turning the rifle toward the lone sorceress, "while Glinda the Good was slain."

A cold dark pit settled on her stomach making her queasy at the prospect that Fiyero, the man she had truly loved, was lying out. Her stoic face fell and her eyes watered and Glinda was speechless not knowing if this was a ploy or a sick and twisted plan.

"Fiyero, No…" Glinda tried to let out but her throat felt very constricted by the knot that settled there.

Cocking the safety and the chamber he demanded again. "I said Let Her Go!"

Elphaba was quickly set free and with Fiyero still pointing the rifle at Glinda he goes towards where the witches broom fell and picks it up and gives it to her.

"Elphaba go, now."

"No Not with out you" the luminescent green woman takes a step toward him.

Trying to talk some sense into the Prince she moves a bit and when the gun moved higher she stopped her advances and decided that if she couldn't talk her way out of this then she would beg. "Fiyero, please try to…"

Fiyero took a step towards Glinda gun still held high and by now she could see the wild look on his eyes.

"Hush!!! Now Go!" was his dual command to the magical women.

Elphaba taking a small step in hesitation she looks from Fiyero's lunatic look and Glinda's confused and betrayed one.

With a tear falling she looks at the hat in her hand and throws it at who she thought was her friend and gives her the go ahead. "Do it!"

Once the witch was mounted and starts her flight back, Fiyero waits while Elphaba is truly gone and then points the rifle from the Armery Enforcers and then the Good Witch and just as he looks at Glinda his insane visage gone she comes to the conclusion.

Her shoulders sagged a bit and her eyes got a bit glazy by the news of her mini epiphany and just as Fiyero was about to throw the rifle down he was tackled by an idiot soldier trying to gain fame for saving the Good Witch; Fiyero's index finger was still on the trigger. By the time the shot rang the prince was on the floor and Glinda was on her knees blood flowing freely out of abdomen.

"No, Glinda! What did you do you Moron I was putting the rifle down, Glinda please listen- he was shut down by the butt of the rifle and various kicks all the while he looked at the woman he learned to care for as a friend and whom he wanted to make amends to.

Blood trickled down her chin, tears ran down her cheeks and her dress was ruined by blood and dirt Glinda looked down at her midsection the blood spurting out and she was about to fall to her back but a soldier caught her and put her in a sitting position as he pressed on the wound. Her breath now ragged and labored, body trembling the cold feeling that frightened her shot all over her body and for once wished for a vision to hit her so she could know if she was going to live passed the present day.

She opened her eyes and the first thing that greeted her was the guards beating Fiyero senseless. Of course she was maybe dying and this might be the last thing she'd see for the last time and this she didn't want for her to remember Oz by. Trying to speak through the blood flowing from her throat all she managed were gurgles but through them she was understood by the Armery man.

"plllghss ffoghrr Guuhadddnasss ssaaaghhgkss sssstttohpp! Iiih lovrrsss heeeeghrr. Neavvveghr ment to Hurt me!"1

The man holding the wounded sorceress heard her and instructed the men. "Take him over to that field there and tie him to one of those poles there until he tells us what we need to know. And where is the transportation? Ms. Upland needs to see the Healers immediately." No sooner the words left his mouth that one of the men not beating the Winkie man came out riding a horse and behind he had a flat bed ready to take the woman to the town.

"About time now help me put her up."

The short woman was put on the flat bed cart and was moving toward town and not before trying to yell out to Fiyero and with her torso still upright so she wouldn't choke on her blood she gave one last glance at the field and as they passed the flying house that was used in the ploy to kill her friend and in her mind she tried as hard as she was able to, to remember what it was she had to do involving the house and the ruby slippers. She couldn't think more she was just to tired and needed to shut her eyes for a minute, eyes still fluttering she tried to stay awake but in the end she gave into her fatigue all the while the visions she had learned to control and keep at bay all accumulated and in force struck at her mind shattering the self control she had at one point gloated. In the shock of the attack her eyes shot open wide, her body spazamed and before she could even register the pain her eyes rolled back in her sockets and lied still.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow long chapter. Okay so cliffy and I hate those!!!! But that's how I seem to work. So more coming soon and please, reviews are welcomed and I want to get feedback and stuff just so I can know if people are actually reading. What I want is five reviews, so I can get the further chapters moving. I want to know what you all think. Trash? Eh? Pretty Eh? Cool? So So?

1 "Please for Goodness Sakes Stop! He Loves Her! Never Meant to Hurt Me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Own don't Sue

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

"Fiyero!" Falling to her knees as soon as she was a few feet of the ground and far away from her sister's dead body and maybe even her lover's body, but the body maybe didn't have to be a body. That was the main reason for landing prematurely; she had to look in the Grimmerie and look for a spell to help her beloved.

Hands shaking, eyes blurring, heart and mind racing she quickly scanned the pages all the while cursing the author for not making an index or table of contents to guide her. Finally settling on one she recited the spell in her mind and once under her breathe she began whispering until almost to the end of the chant her voice rose up in level.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum Ah tum Eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum Ah tum Eleka nahmen." Elphaba chanted endlessly as she tried to beg or maybe even pray to whatever deity out there for the spell to work and for Fiyero to live.

'Please let him live, please take my words as your canvas and draw the protections on him to never leave me. Don't let his blood run nor his skin be pierced, don't let him feel the pain of broken bones when they beat him, give him the strength to never succumb to their will and forever keep him alive no matter what they inflict on him.' the green witch thought as she chanted.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum Ah tum Eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum Ah tum Eleka nahmen" hands following patterns only they could keep up.

But after the fourth minute with no ping, wow or pizzazz to indicate the spell had taken effect she slammed her fists at the ground on either side of the book in anger and frustration. She was doubting herself and she couldn't come up with reason of what all the chanting was about if the spell kept pushing her out by not working and pretty soon the green woman down on her knees head bent down picked up a fist and pounded repeatedly on book yet again all the while mumbling under her breathe in agony at feeling useless.

"Please, Fiyero come back where ever you might be however much you bleed please call to me and I'll find you. Could it be that you're dead? Why did I have to mix you in this fight? Where you another poor unfortunate disaster in my life?" tears streaming she picks her head up and it finally clicks in her mind what she had tried to deny. What she had defended herself from her sister? All the good she had tried to bring into Oz by uniting man and Animal in peace, was all that wrong? Did she deserve to be punished like this? All of her good intentions she had lined up; that she had put in motion where they nothing but a road full of good deeds that were undeserving?

What more lists did she have to create to notice the pattern of body's left in her wake? The most recent being her sister, the one person she had sworn to protect, she left, hurt and weak by giving her a power that she didn't know if it truly was deserving of Nessa. Her sister is dead and from rumors spreading, that little bout of magic she'd mistakenly allowed her to channel, she died a witch. And then there was Dr. Dillamond the one person who inspired her to become a radical and an activist she lost when he needed her the most and she couldn't really pinpoint his whereabouts making him as good as dead. Two down and the most recent the one whom she barely got back and then taken away from her by the same person she had taken him away from. Her beloved, Fiyero, whom she loved and who loved her back with a deep passion. Oh Fiyero.

No she can't stay here she has to get back to the Animal's she has to lead them out of Oz. She…there, there's that word again. Her, Me, Elphaba, I, that's who keeps coming into the fray whenever she mentions doing 'good' or saving the Animal's. Could it be that she was truly seeking out the well being of the Animal's or was this just a front she put up to gain attention from all of Oz; the same attention she had hoped her father had given her equally along with her sister.

Is that how all good intentions are formed or is that how obsession comes forth? Maybe that's the reason all the good deed's the verdant woman has set forth are just urges that double on with seeking attention. Heart pounding, chest heaving and ragged breaths are the only things she can identify now. There's no love, warmth, no more tears; they can't fall and she's glad. Picking herself off of the ground she pulled 'her' book with her and put it in her satchel and then dusting her dress skirt she took in a deep breathe.

"I couldn't save you Fiyero, and after these Animal's are taken to Kiamo Ko, I swear in your name that no more good deeds I shall do." Pushing her head back she screamed the last part. "Let all of Oz be Agreed I'm Wicked!!!!!!! Through and through, and no more good deeds will I do again."

Munchkinland

Outside an apothecary/healer's shop stood a bloodied cart where earlier it had carried the Good Witch of the North's small and pale body. Inside the shop aligning the walls where shelves upon shelves of crystal bottles labeled with different oils and medicines and standing there were a mix group of Gale Enforcers and Ozian Armery soldiers. They where anxiously waiting for the healer in Center Munch to come out from the back room with good news about the Good Witch who had sustained a bullet through the abdomen and had lost a lot of blood on the way to the healer's shop.

Those who had taken the ex-captain of the Guard and mounted him on some poles in the field where already at the shop after having him tortured and finally killed when he wouldn't give up the Wicked Witch. A message was sent to the Wizard and his Press Secretary in the Emerald City telling of what had taken place but describing the sentence placed on the Winkie Prince and the guard whose incompetence had led to their Mistress' body lying in a healer's table possibly dying.

Inside the backroom Glinda the Good lied on a stone table unmoving, breathing shallow and body trembling softly from blood loss and high fever. The Healer and his assistant work meticulously to save the life of the one woman who personifies all that is good and unchanged in Oz. The bullet head struck the good witch in the abdomen a couple of inches above the waist and as far as the healer could tell the bullet missed nicking the liver and her lungs but the complication that seemed to arise from this ordeal was infection he knew would set in.

But as the healer busied himself with her outer shell the Good Witch of the North was fighting an internal battle that in the end could possibly cost her; her life or sanity. The noise level in her head was deafening and the lighting dimmed and only caught the outlines of body's.

In the center of this dimmed room sitting, knees pulled onto her chest and head bent down with tears flowing freely down her snow white pale cheeks, was a young blonde girl, hair flat and wearing no make-up. Whispers were echoing freely and the young girl wrapped her arms around her bent head protectively trying to push back all the noise and the random images flashing in front of her.

The visual looked much like a flat screen television floating five feet in front of her with extra surround sound making the intertwining voices become unbearable and painful. The meticulous work she put into building rooms to stick the visions and prophecies in so that this conundrum could be avoided seemed moot and a waste of time so that it could all fall apart because of an idiot guard who acted irrational.

The further she sat there having un-human visions the more her mind shattered and became small particles tethered together in her head mixing with each other while they bled together.

"Please, no more. No more, I can't hear myself." The young blonde girl muttered over and over.

The flashes she kept seeing over and over grayed over and static replaced them and when they flickered on again everything was cut and pasted into a mess of a movie being edited.

Where once the memory of her first meeting with the green witch, Elphaba, whom she called friend no matter the circumstances, there now was a flash of her being in school but not in Oz, the people were dressed foreign and where the uniforms at Shiz where colorful and vibrant the uniforms worn in her memory where grey and drab. The colorful pants became grey or brown corduroy pants the shirts once white or green or blue now stood out in a faded yellow color. The flashing of the green woman whom she was to have met that day became just that flashes. She was there or at least supposed to have been but nothing would come forth. Until the next flash came up and then she saw that same woman she was looking for scream in pain and sizzled as a young girl, who looked familiar, threw water at her.

But that memory or that vision that was still pending to happen shouldn't be right to her. Elphie wasn't burned by water or was she? She couldn't remember, couldn't place fantasy's apart from her real memories. The twister falling on her friend killing her, did that really happen or did she protect her in the end? Was Nessa waiting for her somewhere or was she really under that house dead? The Wizard, did he have powers or were his tricks mere illusions? Did he come from another world or was he from Oz?

Nothing was clear to the Good Witch, or was she really wicked? She didn't have any more time to stay in that room and gain enough power to sort through the mess that became her mind. She was being pulled and she was glad to follow so she could just run away from the noise in her head.

Outside world

The Healer sat in a wooden chair a few feet away from the stitched form of her Goodness, waiting for her to awaken and still the hectic emotions coursing through him. Anxious at seeing her eyes open, afraid if she didn't open her eyes, sad and angry that someone would really try to hurt the woman on his operating table and overall just spent. His assistant went out minutes ago finally gaining enough courage to face the guards waiting in the healer's apothecary shop letting them know that now the only thing to do was wait for Lurline, Ozma or the Unnamed God to let Glinda the Good wake up.

Apothecary shop

It has been over two days and the Wizard and his Press Secretary had arrived by magic to check in on the status of the young blonde woman.

"How is she doing, today Master Uegrer? Has the healer brought good news of her recovery?" was the first questions the Wizard asked as he stepped into the shop, his press secretary just feet behind him indifferent to anything.

"Your Wizardship, welcome to Munchkinland. The healer sent out his assistant a few tick tocks back and the news was the same from a few hours ago. She's in a coma due to the shock her body received by the impact of the bullet. The bullet was extracted and now the healer is waiting for her to pull herself out of the coma or…" Uegrer the Captain of the guard, related to the Wizard pausing at the end not able to say the words.

"Or for infection and the fever to take her from us." Placing a his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose he began to massage the area trying to prevent a migraine from forming. "And the culprit was taken care of, Captain?"

"Yes, the traitor Winkie Prince was interrogated on the Wicked Witch's whereabouts but he held out and wouldn't talk, and I'm afraid he didn't survive the interrogation." Captain Uegrer averted his eyes at the last words.

"You are telling me you tortured him to death instead of bringing him in to the Emerald City for justice? What would give you the idea that torturing a prisoner like that would be ethical in these trying times when we should be showing the people that we are a just nation?" the Guard men and Armery men bowed deep in a show of asking forgiveness. "Straighten up men, what about the impatient guard who had a hand in the accident?"

"He's being detained in the prison house here in Center Munch. He's supposed to be heading out the City for trial."

"So you let the man truly responsible for the act live while you kill our political prisoner, Captain? That is not boasting well for you judgment." Giving one last glance to the Captain he turned to Morrible. "Do you believe that this can be manipulated into our favor, Morrible?"

"Well of course your Wizardship." She answered in a very fake and overly sweet smile. "If I had been informed of this the day we were summoned I could have come up with a better line but I can make do with what I have in hand. So Captain where is the Prince's body?"

"The strangest thing happened, Madame, some of my men set him up on some field and as we were sent back here to donate blood for her Goodness. We headed back out to bring him down when only to find that the body disappeared and we had the borders closed and inspected any person coming in and heading out but we've had no success in finding the body."

"You've managed to create a disaster in a small glass of water, gentlemen. Not only did you break protocol but also lost a dead body. I want you all to head out to the makeshift jail and wait there until I've come up with a severe punishment to deliver onto your failures." Guards and Armery men left the apothecary. "Morrible you're going to have to head out and begin to spread word on Miss Uplands well being. We can't let Oz know that their Sorceress is possibly dying or hurt. We won't be able to withstand the pressure and riots that could break out if we don't have a culprit."

"You're truly in the right mind, this incident no matter how unpredictable could end in the bad." Morrible agreed.

"Our campaign has to be measured and built swiftly here or, well, there might not be an; or. Our…" the graying man trailed.

"Well your Wizardship how about we twist this in our favor." The grinning white powdered face woman's words caught the Wizard's attention. "How about this headline, 'Wicked Witch attacks the Good Sorceress of the North and flees west.' The publicity that we could garner, could in the end cement your reign over Oz, when we capture Elphaba, or if best serves when the people themselves hunt her down. Our chance could be here at last, we could now have a 'Witch Hunt' that would be supported."

"I see what you mean, Morrible. Head out and spread the news, 'Hunting season has arrived in Oz, and our prey will be Green Skinned Witches."

Short Chapter, reviews will be appreciated. Next chapter Oz will take matters into their own hands. Don't own so don't sue.


End file.
